The Little Pony Legend: The Redeemers
by Eric the Looney
Summary: Korra wanted to help her friends find freedom in the the world, so she came up with an idea to give them a way to do that. You know the story of the new Elements, now learn the story of the Redeemers. An in between/sequel to The Little Pony Legend series.
1. Prologue I: Sunset Comes Home

The Little Pony Legend

The Redeemers

14 _For if you forgive other people when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you._

15 _But if you do not forgive others their sins, your Father will not forgive your sins._

 _Matthew 6:14-15_

 _Once upon a time, in a magical land called Equestria, 6 ponies were about to be devastated by the Windigos. But in a moment of true love, 3 of them accepted each other despite their differences, and in doing so, destroyed the windigos and saved their land._

 _Meanwhile, in another dimension, on a planet called Earth, 2 ponies and a man named Wan accidentally allowed Vaatu the spirit of Darkness to escape. In doing so, they almost caused the end of their world. However, unwilling to let the spirit of light lose for their mistakes, they journeyed far and wide to gain power to stop Vaatu when the time came for battle. In the end, Raava the light spirit needed to bond with Wan's spirit to ensure they would win the battle, and in doing so, created the avatar spirit. But with their victory, magic transformed all 3 into great heroes to maintain peace and harmony in their worlds._

 _So it was that these stories of redemption became ingrained into these worlds history, though not all would remember them. But they would be far from the last._

 _On Earth, there would be the legend of a prince who spoke up against the senseless slaughter of troops and was punished for his honor. He wandered long, and tried to earn back his father's favor by trying to destroy hope for his world once and for all. But in the end, Zuko saw with new eyes the truth about his life and his home, and returned home a redeemer. He then led his nation to new heights of glory by sharing in friendship rather than war, working alongside his friends._

 _In the same time, there was the tale of the avatar that vanished for 100 years. He became stuck in ice for so long, only waking up to a world in crisis. But Aang would not allow his world to fall to destruction, and with the help of many allies and his own team, fought to correct the mistake of disappearing for so long. Eventually he acted in justice and principle, removing the fire lord's bending and ending the war._

 _In Equestria, there were many tales of beings who began to work for their past misdeeds. Of a spirit of Chaos who eventually saw the value of friendship. Of an Alicorn who fell to darkness but who rose again to serve her ponies with love and care._

 _And then destiny intervened and everything began to change. For these two worlds came back together, and in doing so, redemption began to be seen far and wide._

 _This is a story of many things. Of forgiveness earned and forgiveness given. Of demons defeated and of hard truths accepted. It's a story that spans from the beginning of a new life to the affirmation of a God._

 _And it starts with a homecoming, and a tea party._

* * *

Prologue 1: Sunset comes Home

Canterlot High, 3 weeks after the Friendship Games

Sunset Shimmer looked at herself in the mirror. Gently running her orange hands through the red and yellow streaks in her hair, and then straightening her blue dress, thinking about what was to come. Part of her felt she was fretting way too much about what was to come. But then that other part of her suddenly flared up again as she remembered exactly what she'd done before.

It wasn't so much that she was going back to Equestria for the first time since she stole Twilight Sparkle's (the alicorn Twilight Sparkle's) crown. It was more that she had begun to realize that this was finally her chance to make up with Celestia (alicorn celestia she kept reminding herself) after all this time. And that made her more nervous than she'd been in a while.

She thought back to the last time she'd spoken with Celestia.

* * *

 _Sunset scowled at the Alicorn standing between her and her destiny, pointing at the forbidden book she had been researching from. "That book there says I could become as powerful as an alicorn princess. I could rule here. It's selfish of you to keep me from my rightful place! I deserve to stand beside you and be your equal…if not your better. And after what I saw in that mirror, I know it's my destiny to do this. Make me a Princess!"_

 _Princess Celestia meanwhile was looking at Sunset with a firm expression. She finally saw the truth laid bare before her: Sunset would never be ready. Never be the new element of magic she was hoping she would be. Internally, she thought, 'Oh Leilani. Why aren't you here now to provide me with the hooves to do what is necessary? I thought for sure she was one of the ponies the prophecy spoke of. I guess I was wrong about others again..' Then she gave her reply to Sunset._

 _"No. Being a princess must be_ earned _... I have been trying to teach you everything you need to know, but you've turned from it. Every time you say you "_ deserve _" to get something without the effort just proves to me that you are not ready."_

 _Celestia briefly closed her eyes. And when she opened them, they were filled with regret and anger. "Sunset Shimmer, I am removing you from the position of my pupil, and banish you from Canterlot Castle until you understand the true values of humility and friendship. Guards!" And she turned to the 2 guards next to her. "Escort her from this castle."_

 _The two guards firmly stepped forward, moving Sunset out of the room. But before exiting, Sunset turned to shoot a hateful look at Celestia and snarled, "This is the biggest mistake you'll make in your entire life."_

 _At that, Celestia's eye briefly flicked back to a tapestry of her banishing Nightmare Moon, before looking back at her former pupil's outraged look. At this, Celestia simply nickered softly, before closing her eyes and responding sadly, "One of many."_

* * *

Sunset never saw Celestia again after that. She escaped through the magic mirror and had set herself up as "queen" of canterlot high school. But still her anger burned within, and Sunset eventually returned after 30 equestrian moons in order to exact her vengeance on Celestia. Of course, that's when she'd learned that things had greatly changed since she'd left. When she'd snuck back through the mirror, she'd quickly discovered that she'd ended up in the famed crystal empire. It had apparently been revived from the centuries of darkness that she'd learned about.

Thankfully, like all great cities, it did have a large library she could do some quick reading at to learn what had been going on. And the Crystal Ponies had also been especially easy to manipulate to giving up information. From them and the news articles, she learned about Celestia's other prized pupil Twilight Sparkle for the first time. About the Element of Magic and about Twilight saving Equestria from Nightmare Moon, Discord and other problems. And perhaps most importantly, she learned that Celestia had made Twilight an alicorn princess. Overcome with anger and jealousy, Sunset had decided the best way to get back at Celestia would be to do so through her own student like she was once. Once she heard word of Twilight coming up to the empire for a visit, well, it was a perfect opportunity to take what she deserved and become the princess she was meant to be.

Of course, things didn't exactly turn out that way. True, she had managed to steal the crown and put it on during the fall formal, but that was when the other shoe dropped. Instead of becoming the princess she thought she would, she instead became a demon. And not just any demon, but a raging she-demon which had goals of using her students to take the throne from Celestia by force.

It was only when Twilight and the Canterlot High 5 tapped into the elements of harmony that she was stopped. But more importantly, when the elements were used on her, Sunset's mind suddenly was opened up, and she saw with harsh clarity that she was no princess. No great leader. No, she'd become a true monster. No different from the legendary threats she'd learned about under Celestia. When she crawled out of the pit of her sins (literally as she was in a crater at the time), she'd tearfully confessed to the first princess of friendship that she didn't know any other way to be.

But looking at her reflection now, Sunset mused that she'd become so much more after all her time in a human high school. She'd saved her school twice from magical occurrences. She had friends all over the school. Several best friends. She even made friends with the other Twilight Sparkle from this world. So why was she feeling so uneasy on returning?

" _It's because of her._ " Sunset realized. " _She saw so much in me, took me in after...the incident, and I threw it away for my own pride. I've made up with the people of this world, but now I need to make up with the ponies of Equestria. And Celestia needs to be first."_

She took a deep breath. Then she grabbed her school bag with supplies and walked out of her apartment, heading straight for Canterlot High. Upon reaching it though, she was surprised to find all her friends there waiting for her.

"Girls? What are you all doing here?"

"Darlin', you really think we were gonna let you leave without sayin' goodbye?" Applejack remarked.

Sunset blushed at that. Of course she should've expected this when she told the others she was going to go home. "I'm not leaving for good. We still have more high school to finish up together after all. I'm just using the weekend to visit."

"Well, we'll still miss you Sunny." Pinkie beamed. "Sleepover Weekend won't be the same without you."

Sunset chuckled a bit at that. "Don't be so dramatic Pinkie. After all, this will give you all more time to spend with Eye light."

At this, Twilight bristled a bit. "Sunset!"

"Okay, okay. But we really need to come up with a something to distinguish you from Princess Twilight without needing to bring up her formal title."

"That's never going to happen." Twilight curtly replied.

Sunset then walked up to the horse statue. Turning to the girls she said, "When I return, all my old wrongs will be righted, and all will be well."

"You got this Sunset!" Rainbow cheered.

Sunset pressed her hand hard into the statue's base, and the next thing she knew, she was falling through a cascade of rainbows. She'd forgotten how unpleasant this was, and began howling at the top of her voice.

* * *

Sunset slowly opened her eyes. Immediately she could sense that something was different. Namely, she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. This could only mean…

Sunset whirled around, looking at the mirror she'd just come through, and suddenly gasped. Yes, she was a pony again, but she was still different than she remembered. True, Princess Twilight and Avatar Korra had told them all about The Great Convergence, but now Sunset could see herself as Twilight said all the ponies were like now. And just looking, she felt different. Her head seemed so much smaller, while her mouth seemed slightly longer. Her eyes were a bit different, her mane seemed to fall far more loosely, her legs seemed a bit longer and she looked a lot skinnier than she remembered.

"Whoa!" Sunset exclaimed. She took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "This will definitely take some getting use to." Then she tried to take a step forward, only to fall on her face suddenly.

"That's going to need some remembering as well," she mumbled as she pulled herself to her hooves, adjusting the pack on her back. Just then, she noticed someone entering the room.

"And Spike, just because we recently got back from the South Pole doesn't mean we're not going to be getting ready for Shining Armor's visit as well. Schedule in a review of the week and then.." then the purple alicorn stopped. And saw who'd entered her palace. "Sunset!"

Immediately Princess Twilight Sparkle ran over to give Sunset a hug. "You're here. You came back just like Korra said you could!"

Sunset smiled a bit at this. Then she gently removed herself from Twilight's arms. "Yes Twilight. It is great. But I only have a few days. I need to go to Canterlot right away."

"Canterlot?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. I need to…go apologize to Celestia for my behavior in the past."

Twilight blinked once at this, then gave a soft smile. "Spike!" she called.

Into the room walked her number one assistant. "Yes Twilight? Oh, hey Sunset" Spike the dragon said absentmindedly. Suddenly he realized what he just said. "Twilight! Sunset Shimmer's come back!"

"Yes Spike." Twilight quietly laughed. "I need you to take a letter to Princess Celestia."

Spike immediately pulled out a pen and paper.

"Oh and Sunset? Why don't you head over to the throne room for a minute? I think Korra's still there looking over the friendship map. It's five doors down on the right."

"Sure." As Sunset began to exit, she then paused. "And Twilight, could you..maybe, not mention me directly Celestia in that letter?"

Twilight gave an inquiring look. "Why?"

Sunset shuffled her hooves. Then she looked up with a slightly uncertain look on her face. "I want it to be a surprise...and in case anything comes up and Celestia's busy this weekend. I mean, being princess probably keeps her very busy."

Twilight gave a slight chuckle at that. "Whatever you say Sunset. But something tells me Celestia will make time for me." She gave Sunset a wink at that, and Sunset, though slightly confused, made her way out.

Spike then began writing at Twilight dictated.

"Dear Princess Celestia, a matter of great importance has just come up. I request an audience with you at your earliest convenience. Please respond when possible.  
Your fellow princess, Twilight Sparkle.  
PS: Oh, and expect some extra company as well.

Spike rolled up the letter, breathed his magical fire on it, and the smoke flew out to Celestia in Canterlot. "Well Twilight, I don't know about you, but since Luna's been 'behind on her work' for some reason, I wouldn't count on getting a response very quickly. I mean, with all the smiling she has to do, especially with Fire Lord Izumi visiting, there's no way she could so easily.." then Spike suddenly spat out a letter. "Never mind," he groaned.

Twilight opened up the scroll. "My dear Twilight, absolutely! I have some time around 2 if this is as important as you say. Take the train up. My guards will be sure to let you through without issue. Your fellow princess, Celestia."

Twilight quickly closed the scroll, all sorts of worry flooding her mind. "2? But that means.."

"Twilight, just stop." Spike's voice came to Twilight. "This gives us a good excuse to go up to Canterlot to go see Doughnut Joe again. Oh, and we could visit Moondancer's home since she has 2 days leave from the the Airbenders. We just need to switch around our 'spare activities'."

Twilight lightly sighed. "You're right. Thank you Spike; I can always count on you to get through to me. Now come along. We better catch the train first thing or we might be late."

With that, she made her way to the Cutie Map. Inside, she saw Korra chatting with Sunset. "And that's how I reconnected with my first ever friend."

Sunset chuckled. "Guess redeeming others is becoming our second job."

"Hey you two," Twilight called out. "We can talk more on the ride, but we need to get up to Canterlot first thing. Celestia scheduled us in for 2 today."

Sunset gave a light but uneasy laugh. "Uh, alright I guess. I wasn't expecting to do thing so soon, but okay."

* * *

Sunset was now standing outside the doors of Canterlot Castle. Suddenly she felt her nerves coming back remembering Celestia's last command.

 _"_ _I am removing you from the position of my pupil, and banish you from Canterlot Castle until you understand the true values of humility and friendship."_

And from that, only one thought came to Sunset's mind. _What if they don't believe me?_

But then she turned to look at the two people beside her. On one side, Princess Avatar Korra was gently smiling down at her. And on the other, Princess Twilight was giving her a slightly playful grin. Spike was off chilling with Doughnut Joe for a little while. Said that 'princess business' like this wasn't necessary for him. So together the 2 ponies and human alicorn approached the main gates, where two guards suddenly crossed their spears.

"Hold it!" one of them said. "The exile of Canterlot is.."

"With us" Korra said firmly. "She's with us. I can promise you that whatever Sunset Shimmer did in this castle, she is more than qualified to make up for it now."

The guards looked at each other briefly. "Don't think we've forgotten when you knocked us out to escape." One grumbled.

 _'Because of course it would be those two on main gate duty_ ' Sunset mentally sighed. "Yes" Sunset replied sheepishly. ""And I'm sorry for doing that. But please, may I come in again? I have learned the true meanings of humility and friendship."

"And what are those?" one asked.

"Well, humility is being able to look at you without ego and considering others first, and Friendship? Well, it's the most magical and powerful force in the entire universe. It brings you up, shows you hope, and stands with you in the darkest times."

The guards gave a small look to each other, but then nodded. "Enter."

Walking to the throne room, Sunset couldn't help but notice all the stain glass windows with pictures of the Mane 6 and Korra on them. "Wow. I know I heard some stories of what the element bearers accomplished, but you all really have done a whole lot for Equestria, haven't you?" she asked.

"Well, some things for sure," Korra admitted. "I especially like this one." And she pointed to the one showing the great convergence.

Sunset though noticed what looked like a white butterfly just outside the stain glass. Though she couldn't quite be sure, it looked like it was causing some rainbow shimmers in the light.

"Come on Sunset. It's almost 2," Twilight's voice broke through Sunset's musings, and she walked back toward the others, only tripping over her hooves 2 times while hurrying to catch up.

Finally they reached the throne room doors.

"Wait here" Twilight instructed. "We'll open the doors for you when we're ready to send you in."

Suddenly Sunset began to sweat. "I, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I mean, this is big. If Celestia won't take me back, then how can I ever visit around here again? I'll be.."

But the next thing Sunset knew, she was getting a twin hug from Twilight and Korra. "Oh Sunset" Twilight laughed. "I think you're starting to sound like me. And don't worry. Celestia's pretty merciful. Just ask for her forgiveness, and I'm sure you'll get it."

And with that, the two princesses entered the room, leaving Sunset waiting outside. Uneasily she fidgeted on her hooves, thinking of all she did before this moment. Then a thought came to her, and she touched her shoulder. Remembering when she became a phoenix warrior to defeat the human Twilight Sparkle's evil form.

 _I wasn't a monster anymore with the magic of friendship. I was reborn as a hero. I am_ worthy _to come home._

Just then the doors opened partially, and she saw Korra's hand beckoning her in. With great humility and hope, Sunset entered in, seeing Celestia sitting on one of the 3 thrones.

She looked up with a small smile, and with all the courage she could muster, kept walking forward until she was right under Celestia's eyes.

"Hello Celestia."

"Sunset Shimmer?" Celestia asked. Sunset couldn't quite tell, but she sounded mildly upset. "Is…is it really you?"

Not quite sure what to make of this, Sunset braced herself for what was to come and kept talking. "Yes. I know it's been a long time, and the last time we saw one another was anything but positive." Then Sunset took a deep breath, and finally asked the question she really wanted to know now. "I came here in the hopes that….you could forgive me?"

Suddenly Sunset's vision was blocked by a blur of white fur. Celestia was hugging her? Then she felt something on her head. Celestia was…crying? And then she heard but one sentence.

"My dear child, I already have."

That's when the dam broke. All her fears melted away, and Sunset wrapped her hooves around Celestia with all the love she'd missed. And she felt some tears rolling down her face too. "I'm so sorry! You were right. I'm not a princess. Not anymore." The she spoke what she realized she'd always wanted to say after turning good. "I missed you so much...mentor." Somehow, Celestia just hugged her tighter after hearing this and Sunset did the same.

They just kept hugging each other. Neither ponies wanting to lose this moment, until at last Celestia pulled away. Sunset looked up at her teacher, seeing a thoughtful but happy look on her face. "Sunset Shimmer, how would you like to meet my mother?"

Sunset blinked for a moment. Then she said the only thing she could think of at that moment. "Whaaaaattttt?"

* * *

Korra and Twilight watched what was happening with love and amusement. Silently they nodded to each other. Then Korra spoke up.

"Well, you clearly have a lot of catching up to do. Tell you what? How about you send Sunset back to us when you're done with her? My regular appointment with Leilani isn't until Tuesday after all, and we promised Spike an extra treat while we were up here."

Celestia looked up, already a look of unbridled joy on her face. "Of course, of course. Thank you for this Twilight and Korra." Then the two exited out the doors.

Sunset then waved her hoof in front of Celestia. "Uh, Celestia, I think we're still missing the main point that YOU WANT ME TO MEET YOUR MOTHER?"

Celestia laughed a bit at this. "Everypony and everyone have a mother. Mine was out of town while you were my faithful student. But starting a little while ago, she decided to come back into our lives again. I think you need to meet her." Sunset opened her mouth to reply, but Celestia raised her hoof up. "It's not just for social reasons, but because we need to discuss what to do about your legal standing."

Sunset looked at Celestia as if she'd just told her that the sky was suddenly green. Celestia gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle at that.

"Sorry, sorry. I think I've spent a bit too much time with Lin Beifong lately."

"That grumpy police woman Twilight and Korra sometimes complain to me about?" Sunset asked.

Celestia just raised an eyebrow at that. But then she shook her head. "I forgive you for all you've done Sunset, but my mother is the high ruler of Equestria now. She needs to pass final judgment before we set you free." Celestia moved her eyes back and forth thinking through her schedule. "We still have 50 minutes left so…yes. Yes, that should be fine. Flash Sentry?"

Sunset raised an eyebrow as an orange Pegasus hustled up to the throne. "Yes your highness? Oh, hi Sunset….Princess Celestia! Sunset's come back!"

"Yes, Flash. You know her?"

"Of course I know her. I met my other counterpart in the mirror world!"

"Well then, it's important for you to follow this task quickly. Send a message to my mother to meet me in my private quarters for tea as soon as she finishes meeting with Firelord Izumi. It's a matter of great importance."

Flash rolled his eyes at this slightly but then hurried out. But not before calling behind him, "Good to see you again Sunset! We should meet up while you're here."

* * *

Sunset couldn't stop fidgeting looking around Celestia's room. She hadn't been here in such a long time, and it seemed so different now. It still felt warm and comforting, but now all around the room were scrolls, pictures, memos. Thinking about the other Celestia at Canterlot High, she remembered several times being called into her office when she was evil. Comparing the two rooms, it felt like someone had just taken part of Principal Celestia's office and instead tacked it up on the walls.

There was a circular table in the middle of the room, and Celestia was busy directing some servants to set up afternoon tea. Apparently they were getting the works. Biscuits, tea, cookies. Looking at it all, Sunset suddenly felt a bit ill and overwhelmed. Apparently she was bad at hiding it, because Celestia seemed to quickly notice.

"Not hungry?"

Sunset braced herself. "Sorry. It's just, this is a lot to take in. I came here to apologize to you, and then there was the hug, and now we're having tea like nothing was wrong at all before. And that's not mentioning that I'm still trying to take in the whole 'you having a living mother' thing still." Slowly she moved her way toward the table as the servants cleared out. "I mean, I always figured you were this immortal goddess that didn't need parents."

Celestia gave a small flute like laugh at that. "The Ponies of Equestria came up with that. I never asked to be their goddess. Although, technically I am descended from someone with divine power. Did Twilight and Korra tell you about the Great Convergence?"

Sunset bit her lip thinking. "I, think so. That's how she saved both your worlds from disappearing."

Celestia smiled at that. "That's right, but there's more to it than that. Pay attention my student." Sunset raised a eyebrow at that, but sat down at one of the chairs. "The root of it all was because of a battle between The Light Spirit Raava and The Dark Spirit Vaatu. Both had battled longer than any pony, spirit or human had ever known. And then my mother, father and their best friend accidentally got the spirit of light in trouble when the spirit of darkness tricked them. However, the 3 of them resolved to help protect Raava when Harmonic Convergence began, and in the course of battle, their friendship and light combined with Raava's energies and the mystical spirit energies in the area. That's how the Avatar came to be, and the first alicorns were created."

Sunset realized that her mouth had been hanging open. So she closed it eventually. Then she spoke the first question that popped into her head. "So, does that mean all alicorns are technically part spirit?"

Celestia smiled. "Well, not exactly. The way mother explained it, it was more like their energies mixed with their hope and love reacted to the spirit world and expanded in power." Celestia then paused. "Though now that the worlds are connected, that would make for an interesting research project to see if our magic is similar to a spirit's energies."

Sunset's mind was still abuzz with thoughts. "So when you two were born, I assume you just got the same 'expanded' energies from your parents."

"Exactly."

Just then the door opened, and a new alicorn walked in. An alicorn Sunset had never seen before. She was beautiful, and what caught Sunset's eye first though was that she was blue rather than white. ' _At least that explains why Princess Luna is so different.'_ She was tall, regal looking, and much like her daughters, was clearly an alicorn with wings and a horn. Her mane and tail also resembled Celestia's: long and flowing with sparkles while colored pink, blue, purple and turquoise. Her cutie mark looked like an orb with a flower around it, but the area around the mark was dark.

Surprisingly though, she did not look too happy at that moment. "Celestia, what on Equestria is so important that you needed to call a private tea party with me? We never have those without good reason or extra time. And we don't really have extra time until next month."

"It's a matter of great importance. To restore a pony to her rightful place." And Celestia slowly stepped away from where she was blocking Sunset. "Mother, I'd like you to meet my former pupil Sunset Shimmer."

The alicorn blinked. Then the next thing Sunset knew, she was getting another neck hug. "So this is the little foal who thought she could be a princess on skill rather than heart."

Sunset laughed uncomfortably at that. "Uhh.."

The alicorn then drew away. "Oh, where are my manners? It's a great honor to meet you Sunset Shimmer. My name is Queen Leilani." Sunset was about to open her mouth, but Leilani wouldn't let her. "Now come. Please, sit. Tell me all about how you've been doing!"

* * *

"And then with her heart momentarily distracted, I managed to get through her magic, and was able to bring her out of her evil state. She's been going to Canterlot High ever since."

The tea party was now in full swing. Despite all the reservations Sunset had before this moment, Leilani was surprisingly easy to talk to. It seemed that Celestia took after her in an important way: having friendship be more important than rank.

"Well, sounds like quite the adventure Sunset." Sunset beamed a bit at hearing Celestia say that. "But now we need to get down to business. Mother, I called you here because I need your help. I want to give Sunset clemency for all she did to us. Let her hoof free without worry. Please, will you do this?"

Leilani smiled. "Of course." Then she rose up. "Sharp Quill, take a note please." A unicorn in the corner began writing. "I, Leilani, High Queen of Equestria, hereby pardon the unicorn Sunset Shimmer of all her wrongdoing and problems in the Kingdom of Equestria. May all who see her give her love and praise for relearning the magic of friendship and bringing peace and understanding to another world. And may she be welcome in Canterlot Castle once again."

Sunset gave a small sigh of relief. But Leilani wasn't done yet. "And may it also be understood that I wish to give her a title. Sunset Shimmer, please kneel."

"Wuh?"

"Please kneel before your queen," Sharp Quill noted in the corner.

Utterly dumbfounded, Sunset found herself kneeling down. Leilani made her way over to her, levitating a blue rod over to her. Then, she gently touched the rod on each of Sunset's shoulders.

"Though the world will always know you as Sunset Shimmer, to me, and to Celestia, you will always be Duchess Sunset, bearer of the element of forgiveness. May our records know this truth forever."

And Sharp Quill acknowledged, "So shall it be."

Sunset looked up at Leilani shocked. "What?!"

Leilani smiled down at her. "You have earned this my little pony. I can't make you a princess since only alicorns have been true princesses in our land, but what you've done shows that you're capable of bearing so much in the quest of light. And besides, this way I can have legal precedent to give you help if you ever need it."

Sunset then turned to Celestia, who just shrugged. "I can't argue with my mother. You've earned this my faithful student."

Sunset felt awe. Absolute awe and joy and so many other things. This was far beyond anything she had expected in coming back here. The first thing she could think of doing after gaining coherent thought again was to leap up and hug Leilani. "Thank you! Thank you! This is beyond anything I could've imagined in coming back here!"

Leilani just hugged back. "It was nothing. Now come. I think the biscuits are getting cold."

The 3 retook their seats, resuming the party. Both Leilani and Celestia were giving Sunset a proud look. Finally, Leilani spoke. "How long will you remain here Duchess Sunset?"

Sunset blushed at the title now given to her. "Just Sunset please. No need to let anything go to my head like before. And it's only a few days."

"What are your plans for the rest of your time?"

Sunset stared at her teacup. "Well, I suppose the next thing I should do is that I need to find Minuette, Moondancer, Lemon Heart and Twinkleshine. I…kinda remember blowing them off pretty hard the last time I was here. Then I need to go apologize to Princess Cadence for breaking into her home."

Leilani placed a hoof on Sunset's shoulder. "You will have time. You are once again a daughter of Equestria. You will have all the time you need with as many visits as you want."

Sunset chewed happily on a strawberry at the thought of being free. Celestia spoke next, her voice unusually somber. "Tell me Sunset, what do you think you'll do after this visit?"

Sunset smiled. "Well, I suppose I'll be finishing up high school at Canterlot High. Considering I left before you finished teaching me, I do need to complete some kind of education."

"And then what?"

Sunset suddenly blanched. "I…I don't know. I've been so focused on what's around me, I have no idea what will come after Canterlot High."

Celestia again got into lecture mode. "You will eventually need to answer that question Sunset Shimmer. You will always have another journey to start. The question is where will your next one lead you?"

Sunset drank a sip of tea, thinking this through. Then an idea came to her. "Well, I would like to see the Avatar's world sometime. Maybe I can go travel there." Then another thought struck Sunset. "Actually, what I'd really like to do once I can is I'd like to finish mastering firebending."

"Well I'm sure there are plenty of people who could help you with that," Leilani smiled. "The world is full of people and ponies that could help with your bending. In fact, I could probaby assign Mako to work with you on it if you wanted."

"Will you want to return to that mirror world eventually?" Celestia sounded a bit uncertain asking that question, but her royal training was clearly showing. She kept a calm face while asking the question.

Sunset paused to think about it. "I, I don't know. Maybe? The only thing I know for sure is I can't just stay at Canterlot High forever. Perhaps I'll need a sign before graduation to give me a hint about that."

Celestia gave a firm nod at that. "Then, I wish you all the best in determining your path Sunset Shimmer. Thank you for coming home to talk about it."

Sunset smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First thing's first. The Legend of Korra and all Avatar related products are owned by Nickelodeon and the different animation companies. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all related products are produced by Hasbro. The Little Pony Legend was the idea of a woman named Jessica. I'm just jumping into the mix.

This was actually not the first chapter I conceptualized when thinking about this story, but it was surprisingly the easiest for me to write. Admittedly, part of it is because the middle paragraph was partially written for me already by Maggiesheartlove. However, as part of trying to create a story of redemption in this world, Sunset felt like a natural anchor point for the people/ponies around her. After all, she's among the first of the villains to reform themselves, and I'm not making Discord my central person due to his power levels being way too high on the scale for creating conflict at this time.


	2. 1 and a half: Penitence and Party

Prologue 1.5: Penitence and Party

Sunset felt a new tip in her trots as she made her way through Canterlot Castle's walls. Celestia walked alongside her, smiling down at her all the way. As she made her way through though, she suddenly felt a frown cross her face. A frown that Celestia caught.

"What is it Sunset?"

Sunset looked up at her teacher. "The other ponies who were below me in classes. Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, the rest. I was such a mule talking with them before I ran away, and they were the closest thing I had to friends before everything happened. I need to go apologize to them for my behavior. Do you know where I could find them?"

Celestia gave a lopsided smile at that. "Not exactly. However, I recommend you start at Moondancer's old home. She's currently considering moving in with the Airbenders to learn and grow her training there, but I heard she's in town visiting the others. So you might want to start at the house by the stadium. It's a quick trot out from here, take a left, and look on the far side of the east gate. At least that what Twilight first mentioned when she wrote me about her adventures with her."

Sunset gave a grateful nod. "Thanks." Then they passed by the hall of stain glasses again. "So, what would it take for me to get up on one of these?" she half joked.

Celestia gave Sunset a quick scrutinizing look, but quickly relaxed. "Do something great in the service of Equestria or the lands beyond, and I'm sure we can find space for you. I mean, look at Spike! He already has one and he's only a kid." Celestia gestured to the image of Spike saving The Crystal Empire.

Sunset then remembered something from her way in. "Say Celestia, are there any white butterflies that appeared in Equestria lately?"

Celestia asked with only mild curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"On my way to see you, I happened to see a white butterfly outside the castle, only it looked like its wings were shimmering a rainbow color."

Celestia blinked. Then turned to look at Sunset. "I..can't be sure. I've never heard of such a thing." Then she considered. "But then again, Harmonic Convergence did change a lot of things. Perhaps if you see it again you can let me know, and we can figure out what it might be doing here."

As they finally reached the front door, Celestia gave Sunset another neck hug. "Come back here when you're ready. I'll summon a chariot to take you back to Ponyville when you're set."

Sunset nuzzled up to Celestia one last time. "Thanks for everything. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Moondancer was sweeping up her house. Or, her vacation home as Minuette now liked to call it. It was still going to take some getting use to not being in this place at all times, but Twilight was right. If she wanted to make friends, she needed to get out a lot more. And joining the airbenders was a good start. She was also grateful all her friends (well, all her canterlot friends) had come to lend a hand. Even Twilight and Korra had briefly stopped in for a few hours. And Twilight had been kind enough to lend her the book she'd always wanted. Said it was some 'light reading' for during basic training. Moondancer had to admit she hadn't really taken care of herself during her long self imposed exile, so patching up her house was a big help to show how she'd changed.

"Hey Moondancer!" Twinkleshine's voice came into Moondancer's ear. "Where do you want to put your collection of books?"

"Put them by my trunk! I want to take at least a few more of them while I hoof basic training with the airbenders. Light reading won't be enough." Yes, it was indeed a good day.

Then she heard a knock at the door. " _Who in Equestria could that be? Is my sister finally here to help?"_

* * *

Sunset stood outside what looked like a cottage, though it didn't look the best. The stone wall had chunks missing, the grass was unkempt. There were several dead trees in the area. The house itself though did look like it'd been under some changes recently. The windows looked brand new, and the roof tiles looked recently cleaned. Still on a high after everything, Sunset went right up to the house and knocked on the door. There was a brief sound of scuffling inside, some indistinguishable words, and finally the door opened.

"Yes, who is.." The pony who answered the door suddenly scrunched her face up. "YOU!"

Sunset felt the force of that comment so hard she actually took a step back. But, she recovered herself. "Uh, hi. You remember me?"

The yellow pony did not look too happy. "It's been years, but yes. I do remember you Sunset Shimmer! What are you doing here?"

Sunset wracked her brain, trying to remember who this pony was, but then looking at her yellow coat, she got her head back on straight. "Well, Lemon...hearts, I'm back in Equestria for the weekend, and wondered if I could spend some time with my old classmates."

Lemon Hearts had a sour look on her face. "I dunno. I mean, why the sudden interest after all these years?" Just then another pony pushed past her.

"Honestly, what is taking so long to answer a simple door Lemon? Just.." Then the blue unicorn saw who was outside. "Sunset Shimmer? What the hay are you doing here?"

Unlike Lemon Hearts, this unicorn seemed less confrontational and more confused overall. So Sunset tried again. "I'm here to spend time with my old classmates."

The blue unicorn suddenly lit up. "Yay!" she cried, and promptly galloped over to give Sunset a hug. "After all these year you finally wanna join us! This is…"

"Minuette!" Lemon Heart's voice cut through the hug. "We still have cleanup to do. Shouldn't we get all that finished up before making new friends?"

Minuette however got a mischievous smile on her face. "Well why don't we have Sunset help us finish up? That way, it'll get done quicker, and we can spend time with her too."

For a moment, Lemon Heart's face scrunched up like she was thinking. Sunset suddenly felt something welling up within her. That urge to lash out in frustration that after all this time, she still has to pay the price for her mistakes. And even worse here, because she _knew_ she didn't spend as much time causing misery here compared to Canterlot High. At least, not that she could remember. But before she could open her mouth to bite back at Lemon…

"That's...a good idea." Lemon Hearts had a neutral look, but looked accommodating enough. "I mean, the sooner we finish here, the sooner we can get to Donut Joe's, right?"

"Exactly. Now, let's get to it!" Quickly Minuette galloped back inside, leaving Sunset and Lemon Hearts with a bit of a surprised look. Both shot each other a look, before Sunset shook her head and made her way inside.

* * *

The inside looked...alright. Obviously it'd had better days, but it did look like there'd been some dusting recently. In addition, there were 2 other ponies there. Sunset easily recognized one of them. After all, nopony had as recognizable glasses as Moondancer did. Even she remembered that easily. The other pony bore...a striking resemblance to Lemon Hearts, which could only mean she was the last person she could remember: Twinkleshine.

"Hey Moondancer! Turns out it wasn't your sister coming to help."

Moondancer turned toward Sunset, and immediately got a reserved and sour look on her face. "Oh. How...nice. How can we help you?"

"I'm here to help, Moondancer."

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend more time with you all. You know, the time I didn't get to spend during school with Celestia?"

Moondancer got a sad look on her face hearing that. "I..try not to think too much about that time." Then she looked Sunset straight in the eye. "But, before I let you do ANYTHING with my house, answer me one question."

"Go ahead?"

Moondancer blinked once, then asked, "How did you find this place? I mean I didn't get out much and all the people who would know this location already did. So how did you get here?"

Sunset was caught a little off guard by this, but refused to let herself be shut out. "Princess Celestia gave me directions."

That got all 4 of the ponies to turn their heads.

"How would Celestia know Moondancer's home? It's not like she's that unique or connected to her...right?" asked Twinkleshine confused.

Moondancer was poking at the dust in thinking about this, but then looked up. "Tax data."

The others looked at Moondancer like she'd just said a hydra was a pigeon, but Moondancer kept going.

"Canterlot has a minor income tax for all ponies living within the city limits, so it would make sense she might've been able to glean my name from the herd when...I'm sorry, who are you again?"

That question somehow broke the tension in the room, causing Sunset to give a small smile. "Sunset Shimmer. We went to school at Celestia's school for Gifted Unicorns for some time before I...er, dropped out."

Moondancer scrunched her eyebrows, still trying to remember. "I'm sorry I...wait. Wait, I know you. You were the pony who totally overran the botany department during midterms one year!"

Sunset smiled a bit remembering the praise she got for that. "Yeah. That's me."

"And then refused to hang out with us, because you felt friendship...was a...waste..of..time.."

The mood in the room suddenly dropped, and for the first time since meeting her again, Moondancer smiled.

"Anyways, I guess Celestia really takes the time to know everypony who lives in Canterlot, so she somehow remembered my address and gave it to Sunset here." Then Moondancer paused, but the smile never left her face. "I would be happy to have an extra hand."

Sunset gave a small nod. "So, where do you want me to start?"

Moondancer indicated towards the closet. "Could you sweep up my bedroom please? There's a broom in the corner."

Sunset made her way over there, feeling eyes of sympathy and a little distrust following her, but trying to block them out in her head. However, when she reached the room, she suddenly had a horrible thought cross her mind. _How am I supposed to sweep? I haven't practiced magic since I was briefly in the Crystal Empire! Ugh, I hope I still remember the basics!_

Sunset made her way over to the broom, but while still shaky about what she was about to do, she scrunched her brow slightly, and reached out with what she'd forsaken for so long.

Immediately, the broom lifted up into the ceiling, causing some dust to fall. " _Too much! Too much!"_ So, Sunset began to lightly move the broom down again towards her, then began making the slow motions of sweeping the floor.

"What was that?"

Sunset felt herself jump slightly as Lemon Hearts was looking at her.

"What? I'm just sweeping?"

"Not that! I saw the broom go flying into the ceiling. What was that about?"

Sunset gave Lemon a slight glare. "Well, you try not using your magic for several months and then pick it up again. Not everything's going to be easy anymore!"

Lemon Hearts quickly backed off. "Sorry, sorry. It's just, it's been so long since we saw you, and it's hard to see you being so..passive towards us. I still remember when you were obsessing over that..'mirror' you swore would make you a princess or some hayseeded crazy thing. I mean, at least with Moondancer and Twilight we had something to latch onto, but your condescension and self obsession was really hard for me to get over."

"But it's been years since then! I've changed! You've changed!" Sunset suddenly felt the same fear and desperation she had outside Celestia's throne. "Can't you at least trust me enough to explain everything after we're done here?"

Lemon Hearts looked down, and Sunset felt a scream of frustration rising up again. But then the yellow pony looked up, and smiled. "After that miracle Princess Twilight and Princess Korra did with Moondancer, yes. Yes I can."

Sunset gave a relieved sigh at that. "Then don't you have other things to do right now Lemon Hearts?"

* * *

Moondancer gave a light sigh. Minuette was right. The extra set of hooves had made things go faster. Looking at her house, it really felt like a place to live again. She then turned to look at her 3 friends.

"You know, with me gone with the Airbenders, you all could use this place as a getaway if you ever wanted. You know, have a slumber party. Maybe even use it if some stallion comes into your lives?"

"Moondancer!" they all shouted embarrassed!

"I'm kidding!" she laughed. Then she looked at Sunset. "You know, how about we head over to the Twilight Bow?"

"Where?" asked Sunset.

"It's one of the more….interesting places around Canterlot. I may have been a shut in for years, but I wasn't an idiot about knowing my city. And I know the Twilight Bow should be a good spot for a meal after a hard day's work."

"Uh, Moondancer?" piped Twinkleshine. "Can you afford the Twilight Bow? You're an Airbender now aren't you?"

Moondancer gave a small winny at that. "Perhaps, but I think that in this case, we'll all make an exception."

* * *

The Twilight Bow was, surprisingly enough, an Elements of Harmony themed restaurant. Sunset raised an eyebrow seeing this, but didn't say anything right away regarding the choice. However, she did speak up quickly before they entered.

"You know I don't have any bits on me, don't you?"

She could see Lemon Heart's face give a slight twitch at this, but Minuette butted in. "Don't you worry about that Sunset. I'll cover for you."

Sunset gave a grateful bow at this. "Thank you."

As the 5 ponies were lead to a booth in the back, Twinkleshine spoke up first. "So Moondancer, how did you know this place? I mean, I thought you cooked and lived as a true hermit for years on end and never bothered with knowing anything outside your home."

Moondancer's chuckle was both sad and relaxed. "I still needed to eat, and this place was always on my way to the market." Then her face darkened. "I suppose part of me remembered it well because every time I passed it, I was reminded of how Twilight Sparkle ditched me for Ponyville, fueling my resentment and grief. And when they changed it up to reflect how the elements had saved the world, that only got me madder." Moondancer then noticed the uneasy looks all the others were giving. "But, that's all different now. No need to hold onto petty grudges anymore, right?" And Moondancer gave an uneasy winny at that.

It was Minuette who spoke up first at that. "Of course not." Then she shot Lemon a small wink, which Lemon Hearts had the good grace to look bashful at. Then Minuette turned to Sunset.

"Anyways, so Sunset? What brings you back to Canterlot? After we heard about you being removed as Celestia's pupil, we sorta never heard a clop about you since."

Sunset took a deep breath. This was it. The moment of truth. "It's..kinda a long story, and not exactly a fun one."

"We have Aaalll dinner to hear it!" proclaimed Twinkleshine. "But first, we better order."

Then a waiter came up to them. "And what will this lovely party of mares be having tonight?"

"I'll have the double daisy burger with hayfries" answered Minuette promptly.

"I'll have a medium tomato salad with Fluttershy honey dressing" spoke Twinkleshine.

"I'll have a basket of Onion rings for the table, and a pasta salad with no olives" Lemon Hearts smoothly replied.

Moondancer looked a bit bashful, but humbly asked, "One tulip special done the Applejack way."

Her friends gave her an incredulous look at choosing an applejack style, but moondancer mumbled, "I wanna try something spicy."

Finally, the waiter looked at Sunset. "Uhh, how about the fish special? With Twilight Sauce?"

All the other ponies in the restaurant suddenly looked at Sunset like she'd just grown a 3rd eye. But the waiter merely blinked and replied, "Very good. Also, I should remind you that anypony who can finish the fish special gets half off, but it's still one of the pricier items."

Sunset just gave him a steady gaze as he walked off. Then she turned to the mares who were staring incredulously at her.

"What?" she asked. "I learned to eat meat while I was in another dimension."

"ANOTHER DIMENSION?" was the reply she got from everyone.

"Maybe you better start telling us what you've been doing." Lemon Hearts commented.

Sunset again steadied herself, and began. "When I was removed as Celestia's pupil, I was furious at her. I thought I'd be able to show I was princess material by going through the mirror I'd been asking about for so long. But instead, it sent me to another dimension where the main group that lives there are humans."

"Like Korra?" asked Twinkleshine.

"Well, sorta. There weren't any benders or spirits in that world. In fact, there wasn't really any magic at all there when I first arrived. But it did turn me into a human when I got there, so I decided to use my own talent for making myself look good in order to get into a school nearby. The school's name was Canterlot High." Sunset raised a hoof in the air as the inevitable question began forming on all their lips. "This dimension also contains things and people that are very similar to Equestrian places and ponies, but not quite. They even have their own version of the elements of harmony...that I split up in order to gain power over the school."

"What a shocker" Lemon Hearts scoffed.

Sunset felt the bite rising up in her again, but forced herself to keep going. "I 'ruled' there for a while as queen of the school, but no matter how many times I was named fall formal or spring prom queen, it wasn't the same as becoming a princess of equestria. So, first chance I got, I returned back through the mirror, only to find that 36 equestrian moons had passed since I'd been there." Sunset then swallowed. "And, I found out about Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia's _new_ student who somehow became an alicorn." Sunset felt the shame rising up in her, but none of the other ponies had said a word, so she kept talking. "I decided to take revenge on Celestia by stealing Twilight's element of magic, and then once I put it on, I'd be the princess I was meant to be."

Lemon Hearts gave a disbelieving "what?"

"It made sense at the time. But in the rush to get back to Canterlot High, I accidentally lost the crown, and had to compete in the fall formal to get it. Naturally I didn't think this would be a problem given my last few wins, but then Princess Twilight showed up and began changing the school around me. It was infuriating to think I would lose everything to this undeserving upstart!"

"So what did you do?" asked Moondancer.

"I used some tricks to get my hands on that element of magic, and after forcing Twilight to give it up, everything was going to be mine! Except…" Sunset took another deep breath. No matter how many times she'd tried to walk past this, it was still painful. "The crown didn't make me an alicorn. Instead, it reacted to the darkness in my heart, and turned me into a raging she demon who would use the students of canterlot high to invade Equestria and crush Celestia for not thinking I deserved it." Sunset looked at the ponies again. This time, all of them were staring in horror, barely believing what they were hearing. She had their full attention, so she kept going.

"However, Twilight Sparkle used the bond she'd formed with the school's version of her friends to somehow tap the elements of harmony, and blasted me with rainbow magic. But in the process, I was briefly forced to see myself as others saw me, and I finally knew what a monster I'd become. It was the worst feeling in the world, and I'm just lucky Twilight made the human versions of her friends promise to help me understand friendship before she left."

Then Sunset's face darkened. "But that was just the beginning. After all the hell I'd given the people around me, everyone treated me with distrust and suspicion. Not helped at all by my recurring dream of being that she demon over and over." Sunset closed her eyes, remembering the pain she woke to every night at that time. "Things only got crazier when Harmonic Convergence happened. Then I got Firebending and I didn't even know what it was or how I got it or if it was even meant to be for good. And on top of that, evil Siren exiles from Equestria tried to use a singing showcase to turn us all against ourselves to feed off the negative energy and return to equestria."

"Luckily, I managed to call Twilight for help, and she also introduced me to Princess Avatar Korra. Together we managed to stop the sirens, and I even got to heal my scars by showing the school the new song I had in my heart."

The others were still dead silent. Sunset didn't know if this was good or bad. They all just seemed enraptured, so as their food arrived and everypony absentmindedly helped themselves to an onion ring, Sunset plowed on to the last part of her life story.

"Then some time later, during a competition between our school and another called the friendship games, I discovered that even Twilight Sparkle had a counterpart in that world. But she was so different from who Twilight was to us, and she seemed to be stealing the magic inside us that had begun to develop from Equestria being in contact with us all. I...kinda snapped at her really harshly, and that might've partially contributed to her becoming an evil creature called midnight sparkle." Sunset closed her eyes once more, but this time she was savoring the memories. "But then I used the same device she had to borrow magic from the others, and used it to turn into a phoenix warrior to stop Midnight Sparkle and show her that Friendship is the greatest magic of all. She decided to transfer to Canterlot High to learn more like I had, and I decided I needed to come back here for this weekend."

There was a silence permeating the table, until Moondancer, with tears in her eyes asked, "But why come back here? You'd rebuilt your life fine at this..Canterlot High? Why come back to ponies who might suspect and fear you?"

Sunset gave a fearless smile. "Because my Past is not Today. And I wanted to be friends with all the people of my past now that I know I've redeemed myself and can show that I do understand how important friendship is for all of us."

All the other ponies looked shaken. Then Lemon Hearts spoke. "Sunset...could you...quickly step out of the booth? I think we all owe you something quickly."

Sunset almost gaffed at this, but the others didn't seem angry or fearful after hearing all this. At the same time though, the small nods they were giving made Sunset feel...hopeful. So she quietly stepped out. "Well, what is it?" Then she got a group hug from them all right there outside the booth.

"That was an awesome story!" Minuette cheered. "You're a real hero now Sunset!"

"It's quite the drama" Twinkleshine admitted. "And the fact you wanted to come back makes for a great cap to this part."

As the ponies pulled back, Moondancer and Lemon Hearts remained close to Sunset. Moondancer spoke first. "Sunset, I barely remembered you from school, but now I see that you had to fight for friendship even harder than I ever had to." Then to the surprise of the others, she offered Sunset a bro-hoof. "I would be honored if you would become my friend."

Sunset responded promptly, and pounded back to her. "Thank you Moondancer."

Lastly, with a tear rolling down her cheek, Lemon Hearts moved a hoof to her chest. "You were right Sunset. All I had to do was wait for the proof. You have changed. I'm sorry I didn't trust you at first. Can you forgive me?"

Sunset smiled and gave Lemon Hearts another hug. "Of course I can." Then she turned to the others. "Now let's finish up this dinner. It's you ponies turn to tell me what you all have been up to lately."

* * *

Sunset uneasily made her way through Ponyville, feeling the exhaustion in her front legs. After finishing up dinner and promising to visit them again, she'd made her way back to Canterlot Castle, and been given a royal pegasus ride back to Ponyville. However, after all the hoofing she did around Canterlot after not using her front legs the same way for years, she was starting to feel a little sore like she'd been farming with the human Applejack for a day again. "Uuuuggghhh" she groaned. "I need to work out more if I'm going to go back to being a pony." As she made her way towards Twilight's castle though, suddenly she came to a terrible realization. _Where am I going to spend the night? I hope Twilight has an extra room around her castle somewhere._

Arriving at the main door though, Sunset was surprised to see a note tacked on it. Scrunching her head in concentration, still adjusting to the old spark she once had, she levitated the note out to her face. Only to then drop it on accident. "Horseseed, I am SO out of practice! I definitely need to do some training of another kind if I ever come back here." Still, she bent her head down, reading the note in the fading light of the day.

"Sunset, we need to talk about your being in Ponyville. I'm currently helping Pinkie Pie and Korra with something at Pinkie's home Sugarcube Corner. Please come there when you get this message. You'll recognize it as the one with the gingerbread looking roof and the frosting appearing lining. -Princess Twilight."

Sunset felt a sigh of disbelief rising up in her throat, but slowly pushed it down. "It's good training. It'll be no problem talking with my friend about this." Then taking a deep breath, she made her way away from the castle.

Unbeknownst to her, since she was so focused on keeping herself moving, she didn't notice the rainbow blur flying overhead that reached Sugarcube corner before she did.

* * *

Sunset looked over the building in front of her with a good deal of disbelief.

"Seriously? I've seen noblepony homes less decorated than this."

Sunset couldn't help but wonder how Equestria got all the fancy designs when the Mirror world Sugarcube Corner was just a plain building with augers. But this place looked positively delicious and fancy at the same time. Still, she had a job to do, so she made her way up to the door. It didn't look too bright inside, so she quickly knocked with her hoof. She heard what sounded like some hooves moving around, then a voice called out, "Who is it?"

Sunset didn't recognize it directly compared with all the voices she heard normally around Canterlot High, but it did sound familiar. She just couldn't quite place it yet. "It's Sunset Shimmer. I need to talk with Twilight Sparkle about staying around Ponyville."

"Oh, of course. Come on in Sunset." The door opened to what looked like a light over the counter where food would normally be served. Sunset made her way inside, wondering what in the world Twilight was working on that kept her out at this time, when…

"SURPRISE!"

The lights suddenly flicked on, Sunset giving a small jump in surprise.

"WELCOME BACK SUNSET!"

Sunset gave a look around the room. It was...Princess Twilight and all her friends. She could immediately recognize them by the color of their bodies. There was Applejack still wearing a cowboy hat. Fluttershy with a happy but bashful look. Rainbow Dash with her rainbow mane (Though styled quite differently from her original dash). Rarity with a big smile and…

"It's so good to see you back here Sunset!"

Pinkie Pie. Who was currently bouncing right in front of her.

"Were you surprised? Huh? Huh?"

"Give her some space." Sunset recognized that voice that opened to door for her. "She's probably a little tired after her big day in Canterlot." Yep. It was Mako.

Sunset gave a happy look at the people and ponies around her, including Korra, Asami and Bolin who were also there in party hats. "You put this all together...for me? But, I'm not that big a deal."

"Sunset Shimmer, I know that's not true" Korra spoke. "You saved 3 dimensions by using the magic of the elements. And Celestia just wrote us about some kind of..promotion you got with her? I think you coming back here is a big deal. And you deserve the homecoming party to finish off your big day." Everyone nodded around Sunset.

Sunset felt herself glowing. Glowing with joy and satisfaction. So much so that she had a phrase welling up inside her she couldn't keep down. "I know this is more what Pinkie or Rainbow would say but," and with that Sunset leaped in the air. "BEST DAY EVER! Now let's Party!"

* * *

The party was fun, although Sunset eventually asked to wind it down. After all, she was more tired than a horse on a stagecoach after all her emotional ups and downs. So she quickly had a word with Twilight about staying in her castle while visiting, which Twilight quickly agreed to.

The last 2 days Sunset had involved a lot of exploring Ponyville. Meeting different ponies and donkeys. Getting some time to know the Equestrian versions of her school friends, and even getting a chance to meet the infamous Discord. Sunset never did get a chance to go to the Crystal Empire to see Cadence, but Twilight assured her that it would be easy to do next time. She just needed some advance warning next time.

So on Sunday evening Sunset stood in front of the mirror, the Mane 6 and Princess Korra around her. Her saddlebags had gotten slightly heavier with gifts, including a surprise book from Asami on Business Management. Something about it being 'alternate ideas to think about your life'.

Pinkie Pie looked pretty sad. "Do you have to go? We barely got any time with you!"

Sunset gave a light laugh. "Pinkie, there will be other times. Trust me, I'll be back. Besides, I have to find out how SciTwi did on sleepover night."

Princess Twilight gave a bemused look at that. "Sunset!"

"Ugh!" Sunset groaned. "I still have to figure out how to tell you two apart."

"Why not just stick to using Princess Twilight's formal title?" Korra lightly suggested. "It's not like the other twilight's going to become a princess anytime soon. That way, both of them can be told apart using terms both like."

Sunset scratched her mane awkwardly at that. "Well, I guess." Then she turned around before looking back at everyone one last time. "I better head back. Bye everyone. See you all after graduation."

"You got this girl!" cheered Rainbow Dash.

Sunset galloped up to the portal and moved though, letting the rainbow swirls take her again. Only this time, it felt downright pleasant. Then she felt herself fall splat on grass, gently opened her eyes, and saw her hand. A real human hand again. Only now, there was a white hand reaching down to her.

Sunset looked up. "Rarity?"

"Of course darling. I assumed you needed a lift home, so I got my mother to give you a lift. Did you have a good trip?"

Sunset gave a content smile. "Better than I could've hoped. I was redeemed. How was sleepover weekend?"

Rarity looked to the side. It was at that moment, Sunset noticed that her hair was way messier than Rarity normally kept it. "Well, why don't I tell you about it at school tomorrow? Ooh, that reminds me, we have studying for finals soon. What would you like to work on in study hall?"

Sunset didn't answer that right away. Instead looking at the school beyond, and wondering what would become of her once she left.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This chapter was originally a fold in to the previous one, but the more I thought about it, the more I became intrigued with the idea of Sunset seeing her classmates again like Twilight had and the differences in how things might've been with them talking with each other.

Anyways, next chapter: another prologue.


	3. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

Prologue 2: The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

Twilight's Castle: 3 days after the defeat of Chrysalis

Starlight Glimmer was pacing back and forth in Twilight Sparkle's Friendship Castle. She had just learned that she'd been invited along her many friends be awarded for her work in protecting Equestria from Queen Chrysalis in 2 days. She felt nervous, but excited at the same time. In fact, she finally understood what Pinkie Pie meant when Pinkie talked about being 'nervicited'. But at the same time, something was eating at the back of her mind. Something that made her feel uncomfortable about getting this award.

Finally she made her way to another room in the library. There, she found a shimmering mirror, attached to a machine she didn't quite recognize. She'd asked Twilight about this mirror a few times, but each time Twilight had giggled and replied, "It's a secret and a surprise. I'll let you know soon." Eventually, Starlight had just assumed Twilight was pulling her leg. After all, what was so special about a mirror?

Now though, Starlight stared deep into the mirror's depths. "So, you're the hero of Equestria, huh? But that still doesn't change that you're an indentured servant to the airbenders." Starlight blinked at hearing that from her mouth. "Oh, don't give me that. They're your true family now. You're lucky they threw you in with them rather than in prison." Then she scrunched her eyes a moment. "I know, but what if Sunburst…" she trailed off a bit at that. "No, he's happy here. You're happier than you've been in a long time. So why are you still bothered? What is it that's driving you haybrained?"

She suddenly felt compelled to reach out to touch the mirror. Feel her hoof on the cool glass. But as she leaned forward and moved her hoof to make contact, suddenly her hoof went straight through the glass. Starlight was so startled that instead of pulling back, she couldn't stop herself and instead toppled forward…into a rainbow vortex. Starlight screamed at the top of her lungs as she was magically carried elsewhere.

* * *

Starlight groaned as she began to regain her senses. Then she heard a voice talking to her.

"Hey, you're not anyone I know."

"Nnngghhh" Starlight grunted. She began to open her eyes, only to see…a human standing in front of her. And yet...

"What the hay?" Starlight suddenly felt herself jump back. Yes, there was definitely a human in front of her, but this was NOT any human she'd seen before. This girl had the bright skin of an anthro pony, but her proportions were all off. Her head was bigger. Her eyes were bigger. And her outfit looked oddly cartoonier compared with the new world the Great Change had created.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why is your head so big?" Starlight's questions began flowing out before she looked down at her hands…only to see she had human hands now. "Why am I human when I didn't will myself to be so?" Then she noticed some other very important things about her being a human. "What am I wearing right now?! AND WHERE'S MY HORN?!"

*SLAP*

Starlight was slapped back to sense. The other girl had a deadpan look on her face. "Are you done now?"

Starlight took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm done."

The other girl then smiled. "Now, first thing's first. I know you're actually a pony. And guess what? So am I."

"I figured that with your bright skin." Starlight replied quickly.

The other .girl gave an odd look at that. "Okay, clearly you don't know where you are." Then she gestured to the statue Starlight had been leaning against. "You came through a portal to another dimension. Welcome to Canterlot High. I'm Sunset Shimmer." Sunset extended a hand to Starlight.

Starlight's mind was still a bit scrambled, but finally something came to her. Sunset Shimmer? I know I've heard that name before, but I can't quite remember it right now. Then she got her head on and extended a hand back. "Starlight Glimmer, Airbender and Princess Twilight Sparkle's personal pupil."

Sunset frowned a bit at this, then suddenly perked up. "Oh! So you're the student that Twilight told me about recently!" Then she gave Starlight a dirty look. "But seriously, what were you thinking in trying to MIND CONTROL others?! How did you even do that?"

Starlight felt herself blushing at that. "It was an ancient spell I once found in my studies. One of the forbidden knowledge spells in Canterlot's secret library. I think I must've picked it up while I was also working on my Cutie Mark removal spell."

Sunset blanched a bit at this. "Cutie Mark...REMOVAL?" Sunset's mind mind began racing. "But in order to have some kind of spell that could extract that kind of magic would need to carry some essence of Changeling magic, only tuned to a pony's talents rather than their emotions. You'd need some kind of medium to amplify magic beyond conventional unicorn limits. And then the spell structure would need to remain stable so as to be lasting beyond a short period of time, and the...how did you do this?"

Starlight shrugged. "I made it up. I experimented for a while, and my thirst for revenge on cutie marks gave me all the passion I needed to see it through." Then she realized what she was saying to a new pony. "Uhh, I got better I swear!"

Sunset laughed at this. "Oh Starlight. We have a lot to talk about."

Starlight suddenly paused. "Wait, I can't just hang out with you! I have an award ceremony in a few days! I need to get back to.."

Sunset held up a hand. "I'll write to Princess Twilight and tell her that I want you for a little bit, and that way we can have all the time we need. Besides, time in this dimension tends to flow a little slower compared with Equestria."

Starlight could feel her wheels turning unconsciously. "How much slower?"

Sunset paused. "Well, last time we got an accurate measurement, it's something like 3 weeks here is more like 7 months in Equestria, but the truth is it might be a bit inconsistent. Like that with Equestrian magic introduced into this world, time is speeding up to match between the 2 worlds. It's hard to say since the Equestria Games were...some time ago, but I forgot to ask how much time passed for Princess Korra."

"You know Korra?" Starlight put a hand on her head, which she just noticed had a beanie on it. "This is way too much to take in."

Sunset gently took Starlight by the hand, then began to lead her away. "Come on Starry Eyes. Why don't we sit down and talk? Less magical law, more our lives."

Starlight gave a bit of an uncomfortable laugh at that, but allowed herself to be lead away.

Next thing Starlight knew, she was sitting at a sweets shop, having an ice tea placed in front of her. Sunset meanwhile had ordered a double fudge sundae.

Sunset was giving Starlight a playful look. "Why so humble with your food choices? You're my guest here. Live a little!"

Starlight bowed her head at that. "Sorry. It's just, I've been living humbly for the last 6 months, and these new habits aren't exactly easy to break."

Sunset gave an awkward scratch on her head. "Oh. Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Anypony could live humbly." Sunset chuckled at the phrasing. "Though if you got to be Princess Twilight's personal student, that's quite the honor. Usually when an alicorn takes you on as their pupil, it means they see you as being something above and beyond any normal unicorn."

Starlight gave Sunset a look. As if she'd only just seen her 2 seconds ago. "How would you know that?"

Sunset gave a gentle smile. "Because I was once Princess Celestia's personal student."

Suddenly something in Starlight's mind clicked. "Wait a minute..Sunset, are you the penpal that Twilight sometimes talks about in casual conversation?"

Sunset smiled. "Yes."

Starlight gave a small gasp. "Oh hayseed. I just realized...you're that unicorn who the princesses sometimes mention! The one with the firebending who's 'far away'!" Suddenly Starlight's eyes really lit up. "Oh I am such a big fan of yours! The way you rose like a phoenix to save the worlds! Twilight sometimes alluded to you in her friendship lessons as her '2nd success story.' Proof that ponies can rise up to be far more than their mistakes!"

Sunset waved her hands. "Whoa whoa, slow down there. I'm not some big celebrity." Then a strange thought arose in her head. "Am I? Is Celestia.."

Starlight tilted her head at the mention of Celestia. "Is she what? What are you talking about?"

Sunset gave little sigh. "Sorry it's just, my time in Canterlot High is almost over. I don't know what's going on in Equestria really. Just what Twilight tells me about. I was wondering if Celestia mentioned me being the Duchess of Forgiveness to the world at all."

Starlight looked like she was about to fall out of her seat. "A DUCHESS!?"

Sunset immediately grabbed Starlight's hands. "Breathe. Breathe Starry Eyes. No need to go full prancing pony on me. I don't consider it a big deal, and neither should you."

Starlight took a calming breath from that instruction. "Sorry. Sorry. I just, wow."

Sunset laughed at that. "I know. I was surprised too. Especially after all the bad I'd done, that day was pure magic."

"Bad you'd done? Such as...?"

Sunset gave Starlight an incredulous look at that. "What? You mean you sorta knew me but didn't know what I'd done?"

Starlight now awkwardly scratched her head, before adjusting her beanie hat again. "Well, Twilight only alluded to you. She didn't go into too much detail. Something about, 'respecting your privacy' or something like that."

Sunset gave a light smile at that. "Well, Starlight Glimmer, the truth is, you're looking at a former bad pony."

Starlight gave a small scoff. "No way Sunny. There's nopony who's worse than me."

Sunset smiled. "Well you better believe it. The truth is, I was once a jealous, haughty mare who was Celestia's pupil, but never understood the value of hard work and friendship. So when I was denied power, I knocked out the guards, took over the student body of the school I was at, stole the element of magic, and transformed into a raging she-demon bent on conquering what I deserved."

Starlight felt her eyes bug out at that, but then gestured with her hands. "But you're not a demon now. What happened that stopped you?"

Sunset laughed. "A rainbow blast to the face."

Starlight had to laugh at that too. "If only they'd done that to me. Perhaps then I wouldn't have done all the bad things I did."

Sunset then gave Starlight a look of curiosity. "Yes. I am quite curious to know why you wanted to remove Cutie marks."

Starlight felt her nerves come back. This pony was way too sharp about her actions. Then she reminded herself, of course she is. If she was Celestia's student that she obviously had some skill in knowing ponies. But, Starlight had promised herself she was going to live openly from now on, so Starlight began. "I once had a friend. My best and only friend Sunburst. But then he got his Cutie Mark before I did, and he got so busy with his special talent that he seemed to forget about me."

"Seemed to?" inquired Sunset.

"He actually wanted to stay friends, but different situations kept pulling him away at inopportune times. Eventually I got so mad about him leaving because of his cutie mark, I convinced myself that cutie marks were evil things that only break ponies apart and swore to create a place where they'd never hurt me again."

Sunset suddenly felt empathy rising up inside her. But she only asked, "And did you?"

Starlight looked Sunset hard in the eyes. "In a way. But in order to do that, I did some...awful things. I lied to other ponies about losing my own cutie mark while trying to find a place to where I could give everypony I came across the same equal mark to show that being equal and the same is the only way to be friends with anyone."

Sunset wanted to raise her voice in protest to this, but then remembered what happened during the music showcase, and grimaced. "Even though that's wrong, I think I can see how you could come to that conclusion." Taking another bite of her sundae she commented, "I mean, I love my friends to death, but I could just as easily run out of fingers before I run out of times they got into fights over their differences. Anyways, how long did this go on?"

"Years! I first got inspired for the idea when I found an Equalist poster during my wanderings. That would have been around...2 years ago. Then when I found a remote pony village in Equestria, I put all my research, all my anger and all my experiments into action, creating my own cutie markless village. And I was the secret master through my stealing talents of all who came."

"And then?"

"And then Team Avatar Harmony happened." Starlight gave a rueful smile. "They have this magical map.."

"Which I know about," Sunset quickly said.

Starlight gave a slight glare of annoyance to Sunset, but kept going. "They used this Cutie Map which lead them all to my village as a friendship problem. And while I managed to steal all their marks and talents at first, they used some tricks and water to expose me for the liar I was. Not only about still having my own mark, but also for knowing about my inspiration Amon."

"So...they captured you?"

Starlight gave an uneasy chuckle at that. "No. I escaped. Before I could though, Princess Twilight put a suppression spell on my magic, ensuring I could never steal another cutie mark again. Although...it did keep me from using any magic for over a month too."

Sunset gave a little chuckle at that. "That doesn't sound too awful."

Starlight gave Sunset an incensed look. "It was tartarus! Do you realize how awful that feels? To have a part of you suddenly cut off? To feel powerless again? To know for all your efforts you have nothing to show for all your hard work? To know you have no magic at all despite your previous unbelievable strengths?"

Sunset then gave Starlight another deadpan look. "Yeah. How do you think I adapted to living here?"

Starlight paused on hearing that, then slowly began to hyperventilate as Sunset's words suddenly took on a terrible new dimension to her. Realizing what was happening, Sunset quickly grabbed Starlight's vest she was wearing and looked her in the eyes.

"NO Starry Eyes! You are NOT going to pass out on me! I get enough of that from Rarity. Deep breaths. You're okay. Magic isn't everything, and you can survive without it here."

That tone. That no nonsense tone she occasionally heard from Korra on her bad days eventually snapped Starlight out of her fear. Though it did take a few extra breaths before she could calm down. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's alright. You should've seen me the first week I was here." Sunset chuckled at that. "I was pounding at the Statue begging to go back once I realized I couldn't use magic like before. But anyways, what happened afterwards?"

"Well, I spent weeks working odd jobs, just trying to stay on my hooves. But then I got my big break when I managed to make my way back to Canterlot. Turns out some pony managed to come up with a solution to magical suppression spells, so got my magic unblocked. Of course, I somehow managed to catch a glimpse of Twilight and her friends around the same time, so I tailed them for a bit while they were in Canterlot, trying to figure out the best way to get my hooves on them for the humiliation I suffered at their hands." Starlight paused for a second. "Though for the life of me I don't know how they didn't recognize me when I only had a menu covering my face."

Sunset shrugged, with a bit of ice cream on her chin. "You weren't the focus."

"In thinking about how I was going to revenge myself on Twilight, I also spied on them while they were talking to Discord, but ultimately I got the inspiration I needed when I went to one of her and Korra's lectures on Cutie Marks, and that's when it hit me. To get my revenge on the elements for taking away my cutie markless village, I'd just stop them from getting their cutie marks altogether."

Sunset gave Starlight a deadpan look. "And just how were you going to do that?"

"I'd travel back in time and stop the Sonic Rainboom from happening."

And it was on that day that Starlight Glimmer learned that people can even do spit takes with ice cream.


	4. Prologue 2 point 3: Mirrored Friendships

Prologue Mirrored Friendships

Starlight and Sunset were standing in an open field near a barnhouse. Sunset was giving Starlight a serious look in complete silence. And Starlight could feel sweat rolling down her cheeks as she remembered what had lead them to this point.

* * *

Sunset had an absolutely stunned look on her face. But despite the look that screamed, 'I'm trying not to pass out', she passed Starlight a napkin to wipe her face. Then the face shifted to fear and anger, and Sunset stood up.

Starlight opened her mouth to say something, but all Sunset had said before walking off ahead of Starlight had been, "Follow me. Now." Then she'd briskly made her way out, feverishly writing in a book she'd taken out.

Starlight followed sheepishly behind her, unsure of what was coming, afraid that she'd somehow offended Sunset in some way. But wanting to say anything to break the tension, she at last reached out to Sunset. "So, where are we going?"

"Applejack's house."

"What? We're going back to Equestria?"

At this, Sunset gave an annoyed grumble, and Starlight could've sworn she'd heard under her breath, "have to explain that too.." Outwardly she merely replied, "It's...not what you think. I just need a bit of space for what I'm about to do."

Starlight suddenly felt herself shaking slightly. Was Sunset going to...attack her? Hold a magic duel? What was going on?

* * *

Finally, Sunset reached out and grabbed Starlight by her shoulders. Starlight mentally prepared to activate her airbending style in order to defend herself, but that was when she suddenly received a blast of noise to her face.

"WHAAAAAAATTTT?"

Sunset seemed to recompose herself after getting that out of her system, then she began to bombard Starlight with her clear education.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT A RATIONAL CHOICE? Time travel magic is far beyond any unicorn's capacity of magical reserves to achieve, and the only partial success was achieved thousands of years ago by Starswirl the Bearded. You'd need to account for temporal warping, fighting the paradoxical nature of taking such an action, and given that Starswirl's magical work was only effective within a week of use, how could you compensate for the temporal line of bodily displacement? How could you possibly have been…"

Finally able to react again, Starlight reached up and placed a finger on Sunset's lips. "Well there Sunny, it sounds to me that you learned too much about the 'traditional' limitations that were in time travel magic. But I decided to use the newer tools available to us in order to achieve what I was going for."

"HOW?!"

At this, Starlight gave a slight grimace. "I heard tales about the elements traveling around Equestria using a magical cutie map to find what was needed for help. But that was a call thanks to the connection they had. So, I thought that if the map is related to the Elements of Harmony, then logically it must link to the power held with the bearers. Therefore, I concluded that if I could follow that connection to the source of the elements, then I could link the time travel magic to it and follow it all back to where the elements first connected and destroy the connection at the source."

At this, Sunset seemed to quiet down a bit. "Okay...a lot of that kind of magical theory actually sounds like stuff I never got around to studying before I left Canterlot, but the principle behind it seems clear enough." Then Sunset sat down like she was back in class. Cross legged and with her full attention on Starlight Glimmer. "So, did it work?"

Starlight sighed at the question. "Yes. It did. I stole the magical spell with Starswirl's notes on time travel, and channeling my emotions along with my theories on magical unity, I managed to create my own version of the spell. One that had Starswirl's time displacement linked with the Cutie Map's omnipresence in space and supercharged with a pinch of my hatred and tapping directly into the unlimited powers The Elements of Harmony provide."

Sunset looked quite impressed, but then raised a hand.

Starlight looked half amused, half confused at this gesture, but played along. "Yes...Sunny?"

"But if the Elements of Harmony are pure goodness what with kindness, laughter, honesty, loyalty, generosity, magic and unity, how could you have tapped hatred in order to use that spell properly?"

Starlight looked a bit taken aback at that, but gave a sad smile in response. "Hatred has no place in harmony, but the elements are virtues and choices. And hatred is a type of emotion too, which is..neutral when it comes to creating harmony. Besides, is it wrong to be loyal to your friends by hating that which is evil?"

Sunset scrunched her face at that comment, but said nothing else. So Starlight continued.

"Anyways, when I cast that spell, I included a clause that if anypony else cast it, I would immediately come to the time chosen by it. That way, I had a backup in case Twilight and her friends tried to stop me after I'd succeeded in the past. After all, change is easy. There's only one way to get a sonic rainboom right, but there's a million ways to get it wrong."

Sunset tilted her head at that. "Huh. I guess you have a point there. I mean, it's still horrible you resorted to that, but when you think about it, it's a miracle that so much works out the way it does if you put it in perspective like that."

Starlight bashfully hung her head. "I kept messing up Rainbow Dash's attempts to race, and Twilight and her friends…"

"Which ones?"

"Oh, uhh, it was...Spike, Flash Sentry, Mako, Asami and Bolin."

Sunset smiled at that. "Ah, so the regular sidekicks. Twilight sure was lucky to have so many friends to help then."

"So they all kept trying to stop me, but each time I managed to make my plans work. Then finally Flash Sentry came up with an alternate plan to stop me...they took me back to the present to see what all my actions were doing."

"And what were they doing?"

At this, Starlight sat down next to Sunset, her eyes downcast. "I was destroying the worlds by stopping the sonic rainboom. By the time they pulled me in with them, all there was left of Equestria was a bleak, empty field devoid of life. And from what I learned talking to them afterwards, the worlds that I created before ranged from prolonged war with King Sombra to destruction by Dark Spirits, to worlds overrun by industrialization, and others were enslaved to the ideals of villains."

Sunset seemed to be scrutinizing Starlight, but simply waved her hand at her. "Continue."

"I didn't want to accept that they'd somehow had such a large impact on the world. I raged and vented at them, showing how Sunburst and I grew apart, and then trying to pull the revised time travel scroll to pieces in order to trap them in a timeline I choose." At this point though, Starlight's voice cracked, utter shame and sadness entering her voice. "But...they never gave up on me. Asami forced me to confront that I actually loved Sunburst, and that's why it hurt even more than just losing a friend. Bolin swore that human talents can take people away as well, but that you can adapt to that and still remain friends. Mako encouraged me to keep trying so to find what's great in the world. And…."

Starlight had to reach up and wipe a tear from her eye. Sunset, her own eyes brimming with empathy, reached out and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. Still, she also pushed Starlight onward. "And?"

Starlight hung her head. "Aaaand Twilight promised that She would be my frieeee-eeend!" She then lunged at Sunset, hugging her tight. Sunset gave Starlight a comforting squeeze as they sat there as the sun began to set.

"Shhhhhh, it's alright," Sunset whispered. "It's okay Starry Eyes. I'm here." And Sunset gently stroked Starlight's back as small sobs raked Starlight's body.

After 4 minutes, Starlight's sobs began to die down, until at last she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "Sorry. I don't know where that came from."

Sunset gave Starlight a gentle smile. "Yes you do. There's something about Twilight becoming your friend that bothers you." Sunset tried to keep her voice level, though she was unconsciously moving her eyes up and down in nervousness. "Do you have any idea what that might be?"

Starlight stared down at her hands, thinking. This...this must be what's been bothering me all day. Why I've been so haybrained and reluctant to being awarded for being a hero. So what is….of course.

Starlight looked up. "Because I don't deserve any of it. I was horrible towards so many ponies, and next thing I know, I'm being given….a new life." She looked Sunset square in the eyes. "After I was convinced to give up, the sonic rainboom flew over. It was beautiful beyond anything I'd really known before, and then we returned to the proper present. I knew I'd done wrong, and was prepared for any punishment, and in the end I was given a choice: time in a Republic City prison, or become a member of the Airbenders."

"And you chose the airbenders?"

"Yes. And these last 6 months have been...magical. I began learning how to make friends, I found 2 best friends in the human P'Li and the Unicorn Trixie. I managed to be introduced to Sunburst again, and asked him to be my coltfriend, trained in airbending so my technique could become more refined…."

Sunset smiled at that. "Sounds like a perfect storm to me."

Starlight's face then contorted into a frown. "But it's not enough! I...how can I possibly make up for the lives lost and ruined in the timelines I created?"

Sunset replied, "I don't think you really can." Starlight was about to respond to that, but Sunset continued. "Don't worry so much about what you could have created, and focus on what you can do now. The magic of friendship is meant to be spread and anticipated. Not held to the past like a weight. You need to keep going forward. And Starry Eyes, people and ponies can give you forgiveness all you want, but only you can accept it. But I suggest you be willing to receive what's given and react as you choose from there."

Starlight pondered this a bit longer, than smiled. "Perhaps you're right. Perhaps it's just that after all that happened with me saving Equestria and Republic City…" Sunset's eyes grew even bigger than before, but Starlight held up a hand. "Which, if you're patient, I'll tell you about. I guess after all that, I didn't know how to feel about going from an outcast to one of the most well known airbenders in the nation. Maybe...maybe I'm just adjusting to the fact that I do know friendship and forgiveness after all. Thanks Sunny." Then Starlight gave Sunset another hug. "No wonder you're the duchess of forgiveness."

Sunset gave a light laugh at that, but hugged back. "You're welcome. And any friend of Twilight Sparkle is a friend of mine." As they continued the hug, then Sunset remembered her place. "Hey, how would you like to tell your world saving story to MY best friends and I?"

Starlight broke the hug, grinning. "I'd love that."

Sunset then saw someone coming behind Starlight. "Good, but I hope you're ready for a surprise."

Starlight's nose wrinkled at that. "What? What're you…"

"Sunset! Who's that with you?"

Starlight suddenly went rigid. "Rainbow Dash?"

Sunset grimaced slightly. "Uhhh, not...exactly."

* * *

Starlight turned around, and was very surprised to see… "Rainbow Dash? Applejack? Fluttershy? What are you all doing here?"

All of them stopped for a second, before all of them giving a collective sigh. Then Applejack stepped up.

"Uh, we're not the ponies you think we are." AJ then awkwardly scratched her head. "We're... alternate universe versions of the ponies you know. Only we've never been ponies in our lives." AJ then sighed again. "After we met them at the Friendship Games, we have to give that answer at least once in case someone knows us without our knowing them after the last 2 times we had visitors from Korra's universe."

Starlight blinked at that, then turned to look at Sunset. "Reeeally…" Then she bounced up and began looking them over. "I must say, even though the proportions are off, you all do look very similar to the others. Although now that I think of it, my Rainbow Dash has finally come to appreciate a comb." Rainbow grumbled at that. "And I think that with Fluttershy doing part time work with the airbenders, she's been carrying herself far more upright compared with this fluttershy." Fluttershy gave an awkward rub on her arm at that.

"An' me sugarcube?" AJ asked slightly annoyed.

Starlight looked her over. "I think...the outfit's different. The Applejack I know has gotten a bit more tidy in her clothes choices. Especially when not a pony. Although, I do think your hats are just about identical."

Sunset quickly stepped up. "Starlight! Show some manners. These are not the ponies you remember! They have their own interests that would never happen to the others due to technology being leagues ahead of Equestria or Korra's world."

Starlight turned to look at Sunset with a questioning look. "What? It's just noticing differences. It's not like...oooohhhh. Right. Sorry about that everyone. I forgot friendship lesson 38. Just because two people are similar doesn't mean they'll be exactly alike." Then Starlight smiled. "So, anyone going to invite me to dinner tonight? I mean, it's not like I'll be needed in Equestria for a little while?"

Sunset gave a grin that looked surprisingly evil. "I think I have an even better idea."

* * *

Starlight was standing outside Pinkie Pie's house, holding a shopping bag and a few extra things that Sunset picked up from her house before coming over. "I still don't get why we need to have a 'slumber party' to talk with everyone. We always have evening storytime or private get togethers back on the air temple island. Why do we need to partake of foalish pastimes like this?"

Sunset gave a light giggle at that. "Clearly you didn't have much of a childhood, didn't you? Slumber parties are the fastest way to get girls to get along! And you're going to love meeting all the other people here."

Starlight shrugged. "Alright. You're the host after all Sunny." Sunset then rang the doorbell, resulting in the door opening to reveal…

"Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! Gosh, it's so good to meet a new friend. I love sweets. Don't you? Sunset said you were trying to live simply, but you just have to try my sister's rock candy. It's simple and sweet. You'll love it. Ooohhh, I wonder if you have counterpart here we haven't met yet. I'll bet she'll waltz into our lives before long! How do you feel about cupcakes?"

Starlight finally shook her head, thoroughly disoriented from the greeting. "Uuuuhhhh, they're….good!"

"YAY! I know we're going to be super duper friends after a super spectacular slumber party!" Then Pinkie grabbed Starlight by the hand and yanked her inside. "Welcome to my humble abode!"

Starlight was led into a living room, though far more advanced looking than any other sort of living space she'd ever been familiar with.. "Soooo many gadgets…" Then she remembered herself. "No. No no no. I'm an airbender now! Technology is an opiate to be controlled, not consumed."

Pinkie gave a light giggle. "Oh just you wait Starlight Glimmer. I think you're going to LOOOOVE what comes later tonight." Then the doorbell went off again. "I'll get it!"

Next thing Starlight knew, Pinkie was walking in with a girl with white skin, and a fine looking dress. Starlight knew only one being who could pull off that look without looking tacky. "Rarity?"

Rarity opened her mouth, then looked over at Pinkie. "Another one?"

"Yes siree!"

This Rarity sighed again. "Yes. It's me. Though I must say, whomever you are, why did the mirror make you look so...pedestrian? You'd think you'd turn out more like Asami then like Rainbow Dash." Then she gave a small gasp. "Especially with those holes! That style's only good if you want to look less well off than you actually are and usually feels disingenuous. However did you end up like that?"

Starlight gave a slight wince. "Uhhh, well, technically I'm a monk back home, so...maybe it reflects that?"

Rarity rushed to Starlight, fawning over her appearance, evaluating her over. "Hmmm, I must say despite the holes, most of you doesn't seem too rough and tumble. Certainly not..well..affluent, but comfortable. Use to getting your hands dirty in the world. And that beanie makes your face look extra cute. I think your special someone will like that!"

Starlight took off her hat to look at it, pondering what Rarity had just said. "That's...an interesting way to put it." She then thought of something. "I wonder if I could ever...will myself to have that kind of outfit in Korra's world? I'd love to see if Sunburst agrees with your assessment."

"So, are you a pony or a person?" asked Rarity.

"A pony. My name's starlight. And I must say, you look quite proper tonight Rarity." Then she turned to look at Sunset. "Say if I've seen one of all the elements so far here, does that mean…"

They heard another doorbell ring. Sunset gave a slight smile at the sound. "I got this."

Starlight watched Sunset go off, and then come back with….

"Uuuuuuhhhhh…."

Both Sunset and Twilight Sparkle gave Starlight an unhappy look. Sunset speaking up first. "It's just glasses!"

Starlight rolled her eyes slightly, then responded. "Yeah, but it makes her look like an unholy combination of both Princess Twilight and Moondancer. Like she could shut herself away for a year and then never come out. And considering how I know the princess now, that seems like a terribly frightening image to me."

Twilight at that seemed to wilt slightly, before walking straight up to Starlight's face. "That may be so, but I've learned that you need some spine to ensure you don't lose yourself entirely! And that I always was missing friends in my life, so don't expect that to happen anytime soon!"

Starlight quickly backed up, hands up. "Okay, okay. Sorry. This has just been a full day for me." Then she smiled back. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I had to learn a similar lesson too, Twilight Sparkle."

Then Pinkie spoke up again. "Alright ladies. As soon as Rainbow Dash gets here, we're going to get this party started. Now, who's up for Super Monster Fighter IV!?"

Starlight turned in utter confusion. "What?"

* * *

"I will crush you with my super firestream! No being can withstand my power!" Starlight was squinting in extreme concentration before, "Yes! I have slain the Troll! I am victorious!"

Pinkie smirked. "Told ya you would love this."

Starlight laughed. "Yeah, you did. If only I could take this with me. I'm sure it would make a killing if it ever got introduced to Korra's world."

Twilight turned her head. "How is she by the way?"

Starlight smiled. "Doing well. She's been kinda busy lately, trying to lend an extra hand in the Earth Kingdom. I hear she's got a big meeting this weekend with Queen Hou Ting about the future of her kingdom." Then Starlight gave a slight grimace. "Then again, given how 4 governments got compromised recently, I'm guessing she'll be sticking around Republic City for a few extra days to make sure nobody else is going to go Evil Changeling on them."

Everyone turned their head at that. Starlight then gave a slight grimace. "It's...kinda a long story."

"We have all night!" Declared Rainbow. "So spill it."

* * *

"And that's how I helped save 4 nations at the same time."

Everyone's mouths were hanging open, before all of them began clapping. Sunset in particular looked quite impressed.

"In all my years of learning, I barely knew the Changelings as anything but thieves and marauders. I never would have guessed about...colorful changlings giving love."

Her friends turned to look at Sunset's face as she said this. Saw the twinkle in her eyes, but said nothing. Instead, they all gave a nod of agreement.

"So then...that's it? You got a party as part of saving 4 nations?" asked Rainbow.

"Oh no," smirked Starlight. "You see, in a few days, I'm actually going to be honored by the princesses and queen for my work alongside my friends. In fact, I bet I'll be made a national hero by the end of it all."

Rarity gave a slightly deadpan look at Starlight for saying this so proudly, but Applejack placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head slightly. "Let it go," she whispered. "She's earned this."

Rarity rolled her eyes slightly, but gave a light sigh and smiled again. "So, Starlight. Tell me, will you be going back after tonight?"

Starlight opened her mouth to reply, before pausing. Then she turned to look at Sunset. "I...I.."

Sunset gave a chuckle at that. "Princess Twilight said that as long as you're not late for the ceremony, you should be fine."

Starlight then gave a grin to the whole crowd. "Well then girls, I'm crashing here for the next 2 days!"

"Yeah!"

"And I'll hang out with you all in different ways! Get to see more of this...techno wizardry world."

"Oh, it's never magic," assured Twilight. "At least, not for most of it. Oh! We should band practice tomorrow. That way you can see us pony up!"

"YEAH!" cheered the rest of the rainbooms.

"What?" asked Starlight.

Sunset just lightly shook Starlight's shoulder. "You're gonna be in for a treat tomorrow Starry Eyes."

* * *

And Starlight was in for a treat. While the next day was..variable while the Canterlot High people were working on homework, Starlight took her time to do some reading to learn more about this dimension while this was going on. Indeed, there was one particular author she found so interesting she asked Sunset to buy her the book for later.

And in time, Starlight got to see it all: The interior of Canterlot high (at lunch time. Principal Celestia was adamant of 'no more freeloaders' during the school year.), the band practice (She'd practically fallen out of her seat watching, and then when the explanation for it came well...it took her a while before accepting the rationale behind it), sports, hangouts, Math. She especially liked the math, which was child's play compared with some of her more complex equational planning for magic.

But like all good things, eventually it was time for her to go home. And so she stood at the pedestal, looking at all the new friends she'd just made over 2 days.

"I wish I could stay longer," she lamented.

"You silly pony," giggled Pinkie. "It's not like this is goodbye forever. I'm sure if you really wanted to, you'd find time to see us again."

Starlight smiled at that. "Yeah. I suppose you're right." She then gave each of them a hug, going down the line, until she reached Sunset, where she suddenly stopped for a second, and looked her in the eyes.

"Sunny" she began.

"Now don't get too sentimental on me Starry Eyes. You have another party to get to after all."

Starlight gave a sigh at that. "I…" then she practically lept at Sunset, giving her a tighter squeeze than all the others. "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me while I was here. I promise I'll come back...and I better see you in Equestria again!"

Sunset gave a light laugh, then a slight smile. "I promise I'll come back one day."

At that, Starlight turned to the statue, took a deep breath, and thrust herself on the base. Immediately, a stream of magic burst from the statue, before sending her careening through the rainbow portal again.

* * *

Sunset and her friends watched Starlight go, before turning to each other.

"Sunset?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said? About wanting to go back to Equestria again?"

"Uh, well, uh, that is…" Sunset stuttered for a bit. "It's..not that I want to leave you all behind, it's just...I wanna go see Korra's world one weekend! And practice my Firebending with real masters."

"An is that all?" pushed Applejack.

"Of course." Sunset briskly replied. "Why else would I want to go back if my friends are all here?"

The six other people looked at each other. Then Twilight stepped forward.

"That is not for us to answer Sunset Shimmer. But just remember, we're going to be graduating soon. So you better get your head on straight for what you want after we finish together. Because something tells me that nothing will ever be the same again soon."

They all nodded in agreement at that. Even Sunset. Then Pinkie gave a giggle. "Alright ladies, now who wants to go plan senior prank!?"

And the 7 girls walked away from that statue, aware, but still never quite realizing just how much their lives would change soon. Especially for the pony in human form.

* * *

 **Honestly, I'm a bit disappointed in this chapter. It kept growing and growing, but it overall doesn't really fit what I want to go for in this prologue for the redeemers. Hence why I felt I had to rush it towards the end.**

 **Really the issue for me is that I wanted to show more of Starlight bonding with the rainbooms, making you believe that there was this special bond she had with them going into The Little Pony Legend's Legend of Everfree. But the more I wrote, the more it felt like filler. Like I was spinning wheels without getting anywhere. Trying to tell a story that's not important for what I'm focusing on in later chapters.**

 **Still, I hope this at least is passable. Because the prologue is ALMOST over!**


	5. Prologue 2 and a half: Graduation?

Prologue II.V: Graduation?

Next thing Starlight knew, she was back in the library room. She shook her head, only then to feel something on her head. She reached up and felt…"My horn!" Then she remembered what was going on. "The Ceremony!"

Quickly she galloped through the halls of the castle. Eventually she screeched to a halt in front of the grand doors the ceremony was being held in, and briskly making her way in. Much to her embarrassment, she saw that she was walking through a crowded hall that was just about ready to begin. And at the end of the hall, there was everyone she knew. Discord, Thorax, Trixie, the Spirit Triplets, and of course, P'Li. And right next to them were all the princesses. Not just Celestia and Luna, but also Cadance, Twilight, Queen Leilani, and the Princess Avatar Korra herself. Not wanting the stares on her for too long, Starlight quickly made her way toward the front.

"There you are!" called a very familiar voice to Starlight. "The esteemed Trixie was afraid her best friend wouldn't be at her own award ceremony."

Starlight finally skidded to a halt on the platform. "Well, I'm here now. And we can get things going."

"Indeed we can" spoke Queen Leilani. "So, let us begin." She then turned to look at the assembled ponies and humans. "People of the nations, we are here to celebrate the accomplishments of these brave heroes and all they have done for Equestria."

"GO DISCORD!" cheered someone in the crowd. Starlight turned her head, only to chuckle. Discord was there doing this for himself.

Queen Leilani then looked at everyone standing there, first turning to the Changeling King at the end of the line. "Thorax, though you are a fellow royal, you will always have a place in our nation. Along with your medal of friendship, I hereby decree you an honorary citizen of Equestria. Should anything bad happen to you, you can always find a safe haven with us."

Thorax nodded his head. "Thank you your majesty."

"Trixie Lulamoon, though you may seem an ordinary stage pony, you have proven to have the cunning of the best of us. With bravery of lions and a heart of a hero. Along with this medal of friendship, I hereby decree that you shall have one royal performance per year to help you get by in your travels."

Trixie's eyes almost bugged out. "A royal performance at Canterlot?" She nearly tipped over, before catching herself. "Trixie is most honored your magnanimous majesty."

Leilani gave a slight chuckle at that before turning to the odd spirit out. "Discord, you've really come a long way, haven't you?" Discord somehow managed to inflate his chest at that, and eagerly awaited the medal being hung on his neck. "There's...one other thing we'd like to offer you. Despite the reservations of some of the triumvirate of Equestria, we would like to offer you THIS!" And at that, Leilani's horn lit up, shining a light to a mirror on the ceiling, eventually resulting in it shining on…

Discord gave a gasp. "No! You didn't!"

Leilani gave a gentle smile at that. "Yes Discord. Custom made in the Crystal Empire. Enchanted to be adjusted to your sense of gravity. You may take this throne of friendship to your own realm as proof of your good standing with Equestria."

Discord suddenly gave a little squeal that NOBODY was expecting. "Yes! I made it! I made it! In your face Tirek!"

Leilani shook her head in slight disbelief, before looking at the small spirit trio floating in front of her. "Mika, Ali, San, there is nothing that I can give that your parents Princess Avatar Korra and Mako can't already provide. But, there is something I'd like to promise you three. If you ever feel a need to travel anywhere in Equestria alone, I promise to personally escort you wherever you plan to go."

The three spirits gave a small squeak, before flying around Leilani's head. "Royal Escort Trip! Yay!" Then flew back to the others.

Leilani then turned her head towards P'Li. Something akin to sadness briefly passed over her face for just a second, before speaking again. "P'Li, as you are a ward of the Air Nations, you will always find reasons to travel, so I offer you what I offered Thorax. You are now an honorary member of Equestria, and may find sanctuary here in the future as needed."

P'Li also had a look of disappointment that briefly came over her face at hearing this. Something Starlight felt a bit caught off guard over when she noticed it. But then it was gone, and P'Li merely nodded and said, "Thank you Leilani."

And finally, Leilani turned to look at Starlight. "Starlight Glimmer, we are all very proud of your progress. I would give you so much more as thanks for your help in saving me and my daughters, but Princess Twilight will give you your special award in private."

Celestia then stepped up. "Alright ladies. Let's hang these medals!" The princesses present all levitated the medals up to be placed on necks. Celestia first placed a medal on Discord, who kindly disconnected his head to get it on. Which drew a cringe from the audience. Starlight got her medal from Twilight, while Trixie got her medal from Princess Cadance. Korra gently draped a medal over P'li's head, and Leilani took 3 small custom medals to place on the spirits. And finally, Thorax got his medal from Luna. Or, she tried to, but ran into a problem getting the medal over his horns.

"Unnngghh" Luna strained, trying to push the medal down.

Pinkie Pie meanwhile watched with fascination at Luna's struggle. "Yeah! Oh. Uh, no. Not quite. Uh... all right. There it is!"

Finally, Thorax gave a slight sigh, and briefly shapeshifted so that he was in a slightly smaller version of himself. One that Luna easily placed the medal over, and Thorax gratefully shifted back to his full form afterwards.

Luna gave an uneasy laugh at that, before straightening herself again. Then she turned to the assembled people and ponies, and proclaimed, "I give you the heroes of Equestria!"

A cheer of joy came up from the crowd. Small bits of magic flared into the air, and all the beings then began to disperse for the afterparty.

Starlight gave a content sigh. She felt so much lighter. For just a second she looked up at the sun shining through, and saw what looked like a white butterfly, fluttering out of the sunbeam. _What the..is that..?_ But then Starlight remembered herself, lightly shook her head, then made her way down the stairs to the main party. It was at that moment though that Princess Twilight approached her.

"So, did you have a good time in the mirror world?"

Starlight beamed. "Yes. It was a wonderful time in there. Great to get to see more of the worlds we know. Actually, is there any chance I might get to go back there sometime?"

That seemed to cause Twilight some discomfort, but she held Starlight's gaze with unusual seriousness. "Actually, I want to talk with you about your current arrangements. Starlight Glimmer, I've been thinking about your friendship training."

"Yes?"

"Well, I was running a few simulations from the Friendship Map with Tenzin and Princess Celestia, thinking about where I might send you for a study assignment in friendship. You know, to break up your time spent with us. Maybe even lead a few airbenders there for a change. I thought about sending you to live among Thorax's people, taking time with Ember's dragons, or sending you to work in the Crystal Empire alongside Sunburst's father. But, I got worried that wherever I sent you, there'd be disaster following in your wake."

Starlight couldn't help but feel a little offended at the remark. "Hey, I haven't done that bad since I became an airbender!"

Twilight gave an embarrassed laugh. "Okay I admit, your airbender discipline did give those two easy material to reign me back in. But the truth is, I was afraid of letting you go." Twilight teared up slightly. "I was going to miss you. But after talking with them both, I realized I need to make the best decision for you rather than for me. So, after talking with them and President Raiko, I'd like to offer you something Starlight."

Starlight suddenly got very curious what Twilight wanted to talk with her "bosses" about. "What?"

"Starlight, I'd like to offer you a full absolution of your crimes in the past. You don't have to stay an Airbender, or my student, or anything. You'll be free to do whatever you like. Go wherever you want. Nobody and nopony will need to stop you anymore. You...you've learned all you need to know about friendship. You're graduated from me, and from Tenzin." Twilight shed a tear. "Thanks..for all the memories." Then Twilight turned around and began to walk off.

Starlight barely could make herself think. " _I'm free! I'm forgiven! I can run wherever I want, live how I want to live. I'll be able to…to..wait."_

"WAIT!"

Twilight turned around to look at Starlight, who looked at once both certain and terrified.

"Twilight, I can't leave here yet! I have…so many people and ponies here that I'm friends with. I have a life waiting to travel the world helping others. I have a coltfriend for crying out loud!" Then she regained herself. "But more importantly, I'm not ready to accept that kind of freedom. I want to earn back the world's trust. Not just have it handed to me."

Twilight gave a blink of surprise. "Are you sure?"

Starlight then gave a smile. "I'm sure. Sure, I saved 4 nations. But from what you guys told me, I have at least 10 more to go before I'm truly square. I know I'm not ready to leave yet, but that doesn't mean I won't find my way to doing my own thing soon enough. After all, being an airbender troupe leader is going to be so much fun!"

Twilight laughed a bit at this, wiping a tear with her hoof. "In that case…" And then to Starlight's surprise, Twilight levitated a wrapped package up to her. "I was going to make this your 'Thank you for saving us' present, then I planned on making it your 'going away' present, but now I guess it's your 'Graduation' present."

Starlight undid the wrapping, revealing a mirror frame with pictures of different...of her friends! There was Trixie, Thorax, Twilight, P'Li, Asami, the other elements of harmony. They were all here! Then her eyes scanned it all and she came to a realization.

"Thank you Twilight, but I'm afraid this frame is incomplete."

Twilight looked like Starlight had just told her that Tirek had returned. "WHAT?"

Starlight gave a small smile. "Oh it's not your fault. It's just, I want a picture of my new friend Sunset Shimmer on here too."

Twilight slowly let her fear fade into relief. "Oh, thank goodness. Of course. I'll see if I can find a photo of her."

* * *

A few months later….

Starlight was studying in the library again. Part of her could hardly believe that Twilight had so many advanced books on spell theory along with a few psychology books on how to be a friend and a councilor to other ponies. " _That pony needs to lighten up a bit,"_ Starlight mused. She also reflected that it was probably around time for Sunset to finish her high school graduation. And indeed, Starlight had managed several extra trips into the mirror world in the time between, but hadn't been since Sunset and the mirror humans had gone on their graduation trip to Camp Everfree. _"Has it really been so long? I wonder what Sunset ended up deciding for her life after high school?"_

Just then, she heard a noise from the center of the library. She looked up, and saw a sight that made her heart sing. The mirror was shimmering, the machinery around it was working hard, and all of a sudden, out popped...a yellowish unicorn with red and yellow hair. She looked like she had 2 large bags with her. Only a few seconds later, several boxes followed her in as well, falling splat around her. Starlight leaped up.

"Sunny!"

The unicorn had only just regained her bearings, but turned to the voice, suddenly lighting up with happiness. "Starry Eyes!"

The 2 unicorns galloped toward each other, embracing in a hug.

"You're here! You came back!"

Sunset gave a bittersweet smile. "And I'll never have to leave for a long time."

Starlight raised an eyebrow at that, prompting Sunset to give a slight sigh.

"I talked with the girls about what we were going to do after we all graduated, and eventually they came to...a hard conclusion with me. As much as I loved being around them and the technology of their world, they could see that I still missed the land of ponies and the magical adventures that come with it. So, they gave their blessing so that I could come back here and not worry about pretending to be less than I am."

Starlight gave a small laugh at that. "Sunset Shimmer, you're a noble of virtue now. How is that not something high up?"

Sunset still didn't perk up from that. "But that doesn't mean anything in their world. They could see that I needed to come home and apply myself to pony affairs again. Feel useful. Get involved in things way bigger than what they're planning." At this, Sunset raised a hoof to wipe a tear from her eyes. "But, I will miss those girls so much."

Starlight sympathetically placed a hoof on Sunset's shoulder. "Hey. It's not that you lost em. It's how you choose to adapt to this change. They're all chasing their dreams, so I think you should find yours too. And you'll always find a way to talk with them. I'm sure of it."

Sunset gave a rueful smile at that. "Well, I did 'accidentally' leave my friendship journal with Glasses Twilight, so..that'll work I suppose." Then Sunset looked over at Starlight again. "And I'll always have you my silly pony friend." She gave Starlight a noogie on saying that, then she turned to look at everything that followed her through the portal. "Now give me a hand with all my stuff. I don't know how proficient my multi-object telekinesis is at this point."

Starlight gave a sly grin at that. "Don't you worry young mare. Together, we can get all this moved. I think there's a spare bedroom on the 3rd floor if you want to stick around here for a bit."

* * *

Sometime later….

Starlight was strolling along Airbender island, when she spotted Mako hesitantly looking at something in his hands.

"Mako? Why do you look so nervous?"

Quickly Mako closed what looked like a small box. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Starlight gave a piercing gaze. "Come on Mako. Don't you trust me after all this time we spent together?"

Mako stopped, then approached Starlight. "Starlight, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Can you keep it?"

That caught her off guard, but only for a second. "Maybe? Uh, I mean, yes. Yes I can Mako. What is it?"

Mako leaned in a whispered something in Starlight's ear. Starlight felt her hair partially stand on end, then she felt woozy. Until at last she turned to Mako with a big grin and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. But you have to promise not to tell anyone about it. It'll be much better as a surprise."

Starlight quickly did the signs. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Then she gave a small squeal. "I can't believe I'm going to my first wedding soon!"

* * *

 _And as they say, the rest was history….or at least, that's how they all thought it would be._

 _Yeah, things got crazy when Princess Avatar Korra was poisoned by the Sirens and betrayed by her friend Kuvira. 6 months the world didn't have an Avatar, but it always had the elements and the airbenders. Starlight even got some special time every week with Sunset Shimmer while she was in Republic City. Sunset got busy mastering firebending and taking some informal magic lessons from Princess Twilight. Not to mention studying business on the side for "light reading"._

 _And then of course there was the whole giant magical platinum colossus crisis. But like all darkness, eventually light overcame it. And more importantly, the light never seemed to diminish after that. First there was the 3 weddings. Varrick and Zhu Li, Korra and Mako, Asami and Bolin. All of these pairs tied the knot together. This was followed by Princess Twilight's Wedding, then Starlight's own wedding. And of course, there was the babies. Some very special children were soon born: Princess Iris: the daughter of Korra and Mako, Young Hiro from Bolin and Asami, and Princess Akari: the daughter of Flash Sentry and Twilight. The hope for the future. But then a fateful decision to help an old friend forced the Princess Avatar to confront something she didn't expect. And eventually led Sunset and Starlight into the next big adventure of their lives._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now this chapter was a lot easier for me to write. I like the idea of getting more than a medal for their work. Just small things that might show that Equestria's friendship runs way deeper than mere ceremony. At least, for these beings who did so much more than just fight bravely.**

 **And admittedly, some of this might be retconned away once my beta gets a chance to look at this due to characterization stuff, but I think It'll stick.**

 **But now, now the real story begins!**


	6. Chapter 1: The Question

Chapter 1: The Question

The Everfree Forest: 2.5 years after the end of the Earth Empire

Kuvira finally came back through the portal in the everfree forest, Sunset Shimmer right in front of her. Kuvira slowly twirled around, looking at her more detailed body again. She still felt sorrow at having to leave her mirror world friends, but she also felt joy too. She had overcome her Siren form in her mind, she'd saved Camp Everfree, reconciled with Asami Sato and managed to let go of the past.

Then she heard the sound of wings. She looked up and smiled. It was her best friend the Princess Avatar Korra.

"Korra!" Kuvira cried happily. But as Korra came down, Kuvira suddenly saw something she didn't like. She saw that Korra looked sad. "Korra?" Kuvira uneasily asked.

Korra tried to smile. "So, did you have a good week Vira?"

Kuvira only frowned deeper. "It was fantastic. But Korra, what's wrong?"

Korra looked down. "I'm sorry Vira. I'm afraid I'm here to take you back to prison."

Kuvira now looked confused. "Of course you are."

Korra then looked shocked much to Kuvira's further confusion. "Why are you so calm about this? Why aren't you more upset that I'm taking you away from the friendships you just built?"

Sunset looked like she was about to say something, but Korra held up a hand. "Let Kuvira answer this Sunset."

Kuvira suddenly had an epiphany again about Korra's sudden distress, but instead of answering the question directly, she merely told Korra, "Take me back to my cell."

"Vira.."

"Do it. Do what you've been assigned to do, and I'll tell you why I can make peace with this once we're back."

Kuvira could see Korra's heart break just slightly at her firm tone, but she came up to Kuvira, closed her eyes, and whisked them all away to Twilight's Castle.

* * *

After a heartfelt goodbye to Sunset, Korra and Kuvira set off once again for Kuvira's prison in the Earth lands. It took them a bit longer to return than expected. Namely, the trains had a bit of a rough going through Omasu due to some kind of rock slide slowing the process down.

On the train ride though, Kuvira noticed that several people were staring at them with incredulous looks. This made her flinch ever so slightly. Korra meanwhile got an angry look on her face, finally snapping at some people in the car, "Don't you all have anything better to do?" That gave them some privacy, but Kuvira could still sense the looks others were giving her.

Finally, Korra turned to look at her friend. "I still don't understand."

Kuvira meanwhile looked at Korra with an apologetic look. "Korra, why did you bring me to the mirror word?"

Korra felt a bit uncomfortable. "Because you needed to get out of your own misery and grow."

Kuvira grimaced slightly. "But you had to have known that I would've needed to return to my prison afterwards. Didn't you?"

Korra bowed her head at that. "Yes. Yes, I did know about it, but then I found out about Camp Everfree and all the magic shenanigans. I guess it just...didn't seem like it would be possible for everything to go back to how it was after all the important things that happened."

Korra then growled. "It's not fair! You're different now! Why can't you be free like Sunset or Discord?"

Kuvira then gave Korra an apologetic smile. "I know, but that still doesn't change what else I did."

"Kuvira.."

"Korra, you of all people always know that actions have consequences. What I did for the Earth lands was….awful. I mean, killing Hiroshi Sato was bad enough, but I'm pretty sure hundreds of people and spirits might've died during my hunger for power. If not during my invasion of Republic City, then certainly in the camps or while harvesting the spirit vines. I can't just let that go without doing...something to repay the lands for my mistakes."

"But look at what you managed to do while that was going on. You may have been acting incorrectly, but you do still have leadership skills Kuvira. And you could be doing so much more than you are now."

"But they don't trust me." Kuvira sighed. "After everything I did, I wouldn't trust me either. You, Su, the Canterlot 6, you all gave me my dignity and hope back, but that won't bring back the damage I did to the world. I need to return to my prison and keep paying for what I've done."

* * *

There was a deafening silence that accompanied the two as the train eventually reached Ba Sing Se again. Making their way out from the station, they eventually returned to Kuvira's prison cell. A guard opened the door and let her back in, giving a small but sarcastic, "Welcome back great uniter."

Korra gave the man a sharp glare, but then made her way inside. She gave Kuvira one last sad look.

"I wish...I wish there was I way I could help you get out of here."

Kuvira gave Korra a sad smile. "But you can't. Not even an avatar princess can change the past to magically absolve someone of their crimes. At least, they're not supposed to."

Korra then ran to Kuvria and gave her a hug, which was quickly returned.

"I'll try to be back next month. I won't leave you to languish alone here!" Korra pledged.

Kuvira gave nod. "Thank you. I Love you Korra. See you then."

* * *

 **Originally, I thought that this chapter would be longer. But eventually I realized that I wanted to give smoother transitions to the story. So, I'm blocking it out here. This is also the point at which I realized I was in for a difficult, difficult haul in trying to "harmonize" between the ethos of Friendship is Magic and the consequences Legend of Korra tends to play out.**

 **But, we'll see how it turns out. Let the journey begin!**


	7. Chapter 2: The Request

Chapter 2: The Request

Korra was very quiet on the train ride back. Thinking about what Kuvira had said. So much peace had been created after all their hard work, and yet now her friend couldn't share in the beauty of it all. It weighed on Korra's mind even as the train pulled up to Republic City, and she flew off to Air Temple Island. And as she touched down, still thinking about Kuvira's words, she was finally shaken out of it when a hand touched her shoulders.

"Korra, are you alright?"

Korra finally snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at who had touched her. But when she did, it only made her heart sink lower.

It was P'Li. Ex member of the anarchist Red Lotus group given a new chance at life and truth after Princess Celestia had saved her life in battle. She'd been living on the island for over 4 years now, and while Korra could make out some faint age creases around her eyes, she still looked every bit as intimidating and stunning as before. Today though she was dressed in a simple green gown that made her fire eye stand out. Not that anyone would notice though, as she'd allowed her bangs to mostly cover it today.

"Oh. P'Li. How are you today?"

P'Li smiled. "It's been a good day. I got to go on a glider ride today. It scared me more than Tirek did, but thankfully Jinora was there to help keep me safe. I'm also thinking that the new recruits need a bit of Bumi style discipline like how Meelo would sometimes use. Cause right now the latest team of airbenders are having...issues even approaching the new wind gates." P'Li then got a hold of herself. "Sorry. It's just….I've been here so long that it's become easy for me to pick up on these things now."

Korra smiled at this. Then frowned again. "And are you...happy here?"

P'Li's expression changed quicker than one of her combustion blasts. "Where did this come from?"

Korra shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's just….Kuvira."

P'Li raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"I took her back to her prison a few days ago, and I can't help but feel that I'm failing her. I'm out here, with wings, a palace, millions of people and ponies who trust me, but the one person I want to bring into the unity of the world, I can't. I can't help Kuvira be free."

P'Li gave an oddly sour look at that. "Well, it's not like she doesn't deserve it."

"SHE…" Korra then sighed. "She does, but I wish she could work her way out of it faster. She's been trying so hard for 2 and ½ years, but she doesn't seem any closer to getting out than before. I want her to be out and serving like she did before." Korra then looked P'Li in the eyes. "She has so much leadership potential she's squandering in that cell. And I don't want her to be stuck there until we're all old and ready to let the elements or a new Avatar take our places. That's why I asked if you're happy here. Because the more I think about it, the more I realize...you're in a similar situation P'Li."

P'Li had her mouth shut for several seconds taking in Korra's words. Finally she began to speak. "You people and ponies have done incredible things for me. While it may have been a tough start, you took me in after years of my evil on the world. You trusted me with freedom of journey to the Crystal Empire or to Starlight's former village. You gave me so many new friends to understand life as being so much bigger than freedom."

Then P'Li's expression hardened. "But I am not fully happy here Princess Avatar. Tenzin has made me a guardian of the isle, but in truth, I know I'm still a prisoner here legally. I can't go do shopping with Pema for bulk food items due to reputation, and I know that even after all these years, I can still get uneasy looks from Suyin, laced with the memory of almost killing her sister."

Korra only now realized that she'd taken several steps backwards from P'Li while she'd been saying this. A mixture of horror and sadness rose within the Avatar, but she also saw that P'Li's expression had turned to one of sorrow too.

"And I'm tired. I'm tired of doing...little around here. I want to be able to do more for the world. Because you're right Korra. In this new age of unity, I want to be able to go do more beyond this island." P'Li then took a deep breath. This was even more difficult than when she tried to save King Thorax of the changelings. "Do you...think you could talk to Tenzin about this? I don't think I have the right to ask for my freedom, but you always have the right to be heard."

Korra glanced to her left, where she saw Tenzin's home. "I...I'll set up a formal panel with the leaders of Republic City. Hopefully, after all this time, they'll trust you enough to let you be free. I'd say I can get back to you on this in...a week at the latest."

P'Li just nodded at that. "Thank you."

* * *

Five Days Later….

"WHAT?"

In a side building on Air Temple Island, Spike the Dragon was writing down something on a scroll. Spike was almost in the throngs of teenagehood, and was definitely starting to grow out a bit. His sleeping habits were becoming a bit more flexible, and after his many adventures, he was almost fit enough to handle enemies on his own now. Still, he knew he had quite a ways to go. And yet, as he was writing down a letter to Ember, Lord of the dragons, he couldn't help but wonder if his time to be a hero again would come soon enough. Then he heard the shout. In a snap he looked at what he'd written so far, shrugged, and moved the letter aside. Then he started scribbling as fast as possible on a new sheet of paper, which he quickly burned with his magic fire and sent flying out the window as soon as he was done. He sighed a bit. "Well, I should've known Korra would be getting into trouble again."

* * *

Tenzin almost felt like his face had blown off after that shout. But he kept a firm look on his face looking at Princess Korra. He'd known her for so long now, but she could still be so hard headed despite how much she'd grown.

He was sitting in a room on Air Temple Island in Republic City. Around him were several of the city's high officials. Lin Beifong, Chief of the Republic City police force was on his left. She wore an expression that was as hard as he'd ever seen it back in the day. President Raiko was on his right. He had a much more sympathetic look of apology on his face. Further to his right floated Discord, spirit of Chaos. He looked thoroughly amused at what just happened.

Facing him were two women. First was the one and only Princess Avatar Korra, her wings extended in a formal blue outfit that had some new additions. Namely, some stylized wings were clipped around her ears, making her seem even more regal than she already was. She was also wearing silver Armbands, and her dress was a bright blue that draped down past her knees and included blue pants with formal velvet shoes. Apparently her friend Rarity had made this one new for her.

And next to her was none other than the person they were discussing. P'li today was back in a red outfit with some leather plates around it. Her hair was styled back showing her combustion eye, but her eyes themselves were looking down. She looked quite demoralized.

Tenzin spoke first in response to the outburst that had just happened. "I know this doesn't sit right with you, but after consulting with the other nations and some of the other airbenders, I don't think that we can release P'li from our care."

Korra looked like she was facing a 3 eared platypus bear. But when she spoke, she sounded more confused than angry. "I...I don't get it. It's been years since P'li's done anything to hurt anyone. She's been patient, caring. She helped with the evacuation of Republic City and fought against Tirek. So why can't you let her live her own life again?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair." Lin spoke up saying that.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you really think a few years of house arrest can make up for all the harm she did in her life? Attempted kidnapping, manslaughter, breaking and entering, endangering your friends? If you let her walk off, aren't you're saying that all those things don't matter as much as letting her be free to do her own thing?"

"But she's already done so much. This isn't even so different from that guy a few seats down." Korra complained.

"Yes." Lin said dryly. "It's not. And since I've never been a fan of letting some reality warping spirit fly around without consequence, I'm not exactly fond of the comparisons."

"Oh you wound me so Lin." Discord said playfully.

"Korra, can I speak?"

All eyes turned to the woman being discussed. P'Li was looking down, but when she looked up, all the beings in the room felt their hearts melt just a little bit. Her eyes looked steely just like Lin's, but with a depth and reflection where you could see just the slightest trace of rainbows along the side.

"When I first joined the Red Lotus, I thought I was doing it to free the world from oppression. But then Princess Celestia saved me from my own death, and you all taught me that life is about more than just freedom. For these past years, I cared far more about just trying to show other people that I'm not who I once was. But having seen everything, I now realize I want to do more than just housekeeping and the occasional special mission."

"So what do you want then?" Tenzin asked.

P'li took a deep breath, and then said cautiously, "I want to become a teacher."

There was a pause. Nobody said a word, daring P'Li to go on.

"I've learned so much these 5 years I've spent with you all, and Twilight Sparkle inspired me some with her thirst for knowledge. Not to mention how she's been teaching my best friend Starlight. Now I want to be able to spread the truth of our world to others. I want to be able to help those still to come, such as Princess Iris. I want to reveal to her and others like her all the great and terrible parts of our histories. That's what I want to do in the future, but I can't really learn how if I can't get a chance to go off the island like anyone else."

At this, everyone was silent for a few moments. Then Lin spoke again, and unlike her previous tone, she sounded far more compassionate than before. "P'Li, I trust you again, but I, as are all the people here, are still slaves to our duty. And despite all you've done, the people of the world still don't trust you enough to let you go."

Raiko then spoke up. "I don't share Lin's connection, but I do share her sentiments. I'm sorry P'Li, but until we can create a better system for releasing prisoners, or a bigger crisis gives you the freedom to act nobly again, I can't in good legal or personal conscious release you."

The two women then turned to Tenzin, who gave a small grimace. "Unfortunately, our island is within Republic City limits. I can't safely release you without sparking a potential crisis." Tenzin then gave a deep sigh. "This meeting is over."


	8. Chapter 3: The Idea

Chapter 3: The Idea

Korra walked out quietly, flew up a bit, then let out a scream. A scream that echoed across the island, and was accompanied by a small jet of flame flying into the air. A scream that the other airbenders cautiously watched, wondering if they'd have to exercise their right to act against the avatar in case of emergency. A scream filled with frustration, anger and pain. A scream that eventually died down as the great protector then rocketed off to her castle nearby, slamming the door behind her.

Inside, Mako was waiting in the hallway. In his arms, he held their little daughter Iris, dressed in a cute purple dress that matched her eyes, but with a look of childlike fear in them too. Mako for his part was carefully holding Iris close as if he was trying to use her as a shield. "So, how did your meeting go?"

If looks could kill, Korra's glare might've killed a manticore on the spot. But to Mako's credit, he'd known his wife enough that he wouldn't back down from her if needed.

"I can't believe this! After all this time, and all the new beginnings, they still cling to 'duty' and fear. I just...UUUUGGGHHHH!"

Mako made his way forward. "Honey, honey. Calm down." Just as Korra turned to shout at Mako, he held up Iris in front of him. "And remember, we have to set a good example for our little girl."

"Don't bring her into this!"

"So long as you promise not to blow me over, bury me up to my neck, attempt to drown me or try to agni kai me, then I will let Iris go!"

Korra took a very, very deep breath. So deep, Mako was pretty certain she was airbending while doing it. Then she exhaled a mini whirlwind, which was definitely her airbending. "Alright. I promise."

With that, Mako set Iris down. "Alright Iris, you go play with Spike in your room. Mommy and Daddy need to work out some silly grownup problems."

Iris gave them both the most sad eyes either of them had seen. (And that was saying something since Korra and her fellow ponies had a habit of creating super cute sad eyes when trying to get what they wanted) So, Mako gave a sigh. "Alright, but then you have to be good for Spike." So Mako took Iris in his arms, and gave her a horsey ride up to her room.

* * *

Mako and Korra were now seated in the living room. They'd considered trying to create an office space for Korra as well in the house, but Korra had ultimately been adamant not to have one. "My workspace is the world, not my home!" So they both sat, Mako still glowing in the love his daughter had given him, while Korra meanwhile suddenly looked drained. Just exhausted, and showed it by slouching slightly on her couch.

Mako cleared his throat. "So, are you ready to talk about this morning now?" Korra just glanced away. Mako though wasn't going to let Korra sulk. "Come on Korra. Where's the take action woman who I first fell in love with?"

Whether Mako was trying to goad a reaction out of Korra or not, the look he got in return was not what he expected after her initial outburst. Korra remarked sadly, "She got poisoned. And after that, she realized she needed to take action with others, not alone." She then sighed, looking at the window in the room. "Do you remember when I first came to Republic City and thought I could pound Amon and Tarrlok into the ground with nothing but bending and charisma?"

Mako could almost see where this line of questions was going, but he decided to poke it out of her just to be sure. "Yeah. Personally I didn't see most of it due to feeling like a powerless street rat who thought he could bend his way to the good life, but I was still grateful once we got that boost." He then gave a slightly bitter laugh. "Of course, it didn't really prove to be all that effective, what with Amon paralyzing you when you challenged him, or Tarrlok bloodbending you when you tried to get him to release us."

Korra gave a groan. "How is it that every time I think I'm the most powerful being in the world, something comes around to cut me down?"

Mako smiled. "Because nobody, not even the Avatar can ever do it alone. Not saving the city, not fighting giant monsters, not bringing balance to the spirit world, not fighting for a nation…" then Mako went in for his knockout blow. "And certainly not trying to get one's friends to a better place."

Korra turned her head at last to look at Mako. "I presume you figured out that they're not going to release P'Li?"

Mako gave a mirthless smile. "Spike sent me a message when he heard you yell, 'WHAT?'. Said to be prepared for you to come home in a bad mood. I then had Jinora quickly fly him over here since I knew we'd need to talk."

Korra looked at Mako, her eyes glistening. "It's...not just about Kuvira you know."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "Kuvira?"

Korra realized her slip of the tongue, but then gave a slight smile. "Alright, you got me hothead." Then she adjusted herself. "Ever since I found out about Camp Everfree, I've been...fighting some bad feelings inside. That for all the good I've done, there's still little things I still haven't finished with."

Mako pushed her on. "Such as…"

"It's all the people around us who haven't gotten their new chance to shine. Remember when we got Queen Hou Ting to turn the last years of her rule around through some perspective and friendship? That was...amazing. Seeing someone bad become something much better. But there are so many others who are stuck paying for their past deeds. Kuvira, The Siren sisters, P'Li. And those are just the people I've seen in the last 2 weeks or so! They've repented, so how can I call myself a princess of friendship if I still haven't found a way to help them out? Have them show the world they can shine too?"

Mako again gave a humorless smile. "It's not your place to have the world decide to forgive them."

Korra sighed. "I just wish there was I way I could, I dunno, speed up their sentences somehow!"

Mako suddenly felt his cop instincts kick in. Mentally going over basic law tenants he'd learned at the academy in his mind as he mulled over what Korra said.

Speed up their sentences? That would mean commuting them to different things, or pardons typically. Although, I remember learning once about the nations resorting to using criminals as soldiers when the need was great, but we don't have war to fight. And besides, it's not like they'd be able to show the whole world they were...the whole world….

Then Mako stood up. Korra stood too. "Mako?" And for the briefest moment, Korra could've sworn she saw some rainbow lights dancing around Mako's eyes.

"Korra, I have an idea for your problem. What if...we created a force for the whole world to use in your name?"

Korra gave Mako a confused look. "Like, an army for myself?"

Mako shook his head, the idea fleshing out. "No. Not an army. More like, a universal force that any of the nations could call upon to help them. A group that would serve the needs of each nation on request. And in return, they'd have some time taken off their sentences. Each nation would sign off on it until at last a prisoner would have done enough that they could go free. It'd be like community service, but for all the world! Just like what you and the ponies did!"

Korra began to perk up, but then shook her head. "No. No way. There's no way all the nations we've ever been to would acquiesce to something like that! And how would we keep them from being used for less than spreading friendship and harmony?"

"We'd have a leader. A warden to screen the missions and keep the less honest prisoners in line. They'd work off time in quicker time, we'd still be doing our work of keeping balance and harmony in the world, AND we could do it in such a way that the leaders would trust the good intents and show that your friends are worth having around."

Korra pondered all that Mako had said. She still had doubts that something like this could even get off the ground, but the more she heard, the more she began to hope again. "Alright, we'll try this 'service squad' idea of yours, but where do we start?"

Mako gave a chuckle at that. "How about we start with who you want to help, and then we can move on to convincing everyone to do this?"

Korra nodded, a look of determination coming over her face again. "Okay, let's do this!"


	9. Preparation: Getting Permission

**Preparation: You Sure this is a Good Idea?**

Korra, now in her friend Twilight Sparkle's castle, placed a hand on The Friendship Map, tracing her fingers over its surface. "Why haven't You done anything lately? Just because we're in peace doesn't mean friendship problems don't go away. Ugh, this would be so much easier to justify if we just had the Elements of Harmony to guide us!" She'd called her friends in to meet about this idea she and Mako had, and she was waiting in Twilight's castle, uneasily wondering what they'd all think about it.

Then the doors opened, and there were all of her best pony friends. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie. They had a variety of different expressions showing. Confusion, curiosity, happiness (Pinkie obviously having that), even a bit of excitement was on Rainbow Dash's face. All of them had come in their pony forms, and each of them took a seat on one of their friendship thrones. Which of course, were as quiet as the grave.

Rainbow looked up in disappointment, and a bit of confusion now. "Well, why did you call us all here again? I know I've missed the last 4 luncheons due to extra patrol hours, but there's no need to hold an intervention on my behalf."

Rarity gave a slight glare. "Rainbow! Whatever gave you the idea this is about you! I figured it was because of that fight I got into with Asami about being contracted out as a branch of Sato Industries."

Korra gave a light chuckle seeing her friends go at it like before. "No. No girls, it's nothing like that. I called you all here because I need your help."

"Oooh!" piped Pinkie Pie. "Are we finally going to track down the Red Lotus and put an end to their evil planning?"

"Or maybe we're needed for more work in the Earth Lands?" asked Fluttershy. "I've heard stories from Kai that Tenzin needs me to come in for more time in a few days."

"Or maybe some ancient evil has escaped from Equestria again?" Twilight shuddered.

"Gals, Gals!" Applejack admonished. "Ah say we outta hear Korra-kins out before we go jumpin to conclusions. So whatta ya need our helps for Sugarcube? Why do we need the elements of harmony to reunite?"

Korra gave a light smile. "Ladies, I need your help to talk with the nations of our worlds."

All the ponies tilted their heads in confusion a this, especially Twilight. But just as they were about to start talking, Korra lifted a finger.

"More specifically, I need your help to convince the nations of our worlds to support a new project I've been working on: The Universal Service Squad."

"Say wuh?" Applejack asked confused.

Korra continued. "You see, after we went to see Camp Everfree, I didn't quite realize that we still have a whole lot of friends who haven't gotten a chance to enjoy the new peace we've created. And P'Li in particular was my call to action. We still don't have a good way to give her the freedom she deserves. Then Mako came up with an idea: have all these people join together and serve the world in different ways until they can be released."

Applejack again perked up at this. "Now there's an idea anny old Apple would get behind. It's just like what yah did with Varrick for a little while on mah farm."

However, Twilight raised a hoof. "But, such a group might still be composed of dangerous and damaged people and ponies. Beings that could easily backslide in the worst scenarios. How in the world would you manage to keep them from killing each other?"

Korra smiled. "I have somepony in mind to act as supervisor. Someone whom the others would respect, and who might be just who's needed if they ever got too far out of line. And like I said, that's where you all come in. I want to make sure that EVERYONE in all the kingdoms and nations is okay with this idea. So, I've called in not just you, but some others as well to help make this work."

At this, in walked a host of others. Sunset Shimmer, Mako, Twilight's husband Flash Sentry, and Korra's Brother and Sister in Law: Asami and Bolin.

"Hey everyone!" called Bolin. "Team Avatar Harmony is about to get down for something big and new!" Several of the ponies there rolled their eyes affectionately at this, but smiled.

Mako walked to the head of the table. "Alright everyone, in order to get this down, we're going to need to be efficient." Then he turned to Twilight. "If you will, could you activate the hologram map?"

Twilight nodded. Her horn lit up, and next thing everyone knew, they were looking at a map of Equestria and all the kingdoms. Bolin next walked up, carrying several lists.

"Ever since Mako brought me in on Korra's next 'big project', I've been helping him consider how we should approach each ruler of the different lands so we can help them without any problem. I suppose we should start with the first people on the list." At this he looked up at the elements of Magic and Unity. "Princess Korra and Princess Twilight? This Service Squad will be doing its best to spread the magic of friendship and harmony wherever they go. Fields that I know you'll appreciate so you won't have to work as hard. Will you give your blessing for this quest?"

Korra rolled her eyes at this. "This was our family's idea Bolin. Of course I'm on board with doing this."

Twilight though seemed a bit more hesitant. "I dunno. I mean, for something as big and dangerous as this could be, I'd feel way more comfortable leading this squad personally to ensure nothing goes wrong. But my duties traveling the worlds might make that impossible. I don't know that I can fully get behind this."

Korra put her hand on Twilight's back. "Twilight, I promise you that the person I'm choosing to lead in the field will be someone you trust. Even if we have to do rotating leadership, I'll be sure to have whoever's in charge be someone you can trust to do whatever you'd want to do. And hey, if you ever wanted to be in charge for a few missions, I'd be okay with that too. Come on! This is what we've always wanted. Spreading love and peace even when we're not there."

Twilight looked up at Korra. "I…" Then she looked around at everyone staring at her. "You're kinda putting me on the spot here Korra! Maybe...give me a few minutes after the meeting to decide?"

Korra gave a light smile. "Of course. So, Bolin, what other plans do you have for this?"

Bolin looked down at his lists again. "Right. So, I'm thinking that we want to divide things up just to be sure we can get this all done quickly. I propose we split into pairs. So here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Twilight and Korra were now in Twilight's library again. After the briefing, they had stepped away to discuss how to get Twilight convinced to let things proceed.

"So, what exactly do you want to talk with me about to get me on board?"

Korra scratched her head. "Well, I didn't want to say it right away to everyone right there, but the truth is that I actually do have an idea on who I want to lead the team. And they were right in that very room."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"It's…"

* * *

Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash were once again outside of Canterlot Castle. Both were strutting high, carrying themselves with confidence and determination.

Sunset turned to Rainbow. "You know, this is the second time I've gone to Celestia's place to ask something."

Rainbow chuckled a bit at this. "Perhaps, but this is way more official by comparison."

Sunset smiled lightly at this. "Well, at least entering is going to be easier." And the two of them made their way to the main gate.

The two guards looked at the approaching ponies, and both gave a light nod as they entered. "Bearer, Duchess."

Rainbow gave a light smirk at that. "Duchess? My goodness Sunset. I suppose that means you outrank me at this point. Perhaps I should remain silent at let the noble handle all the talking."

At this, Sunset actually shot a glare at Dash. "Don't even! I've done all in my power to try and put that behind me. I don't need it coming up now."

Rainbow blinked at this. "Where's this all coming from Sunset? I mean, it's been years for us all. Don't tell me you're still afraid of having power thrust upon you….Are you?"

Sunset gave a belligerent sigh. "Not...exactly. It's not that I don't want power anymore. It's just…" At this she closed her eyes, before then casting them at the stain glass window commemorating the defeat of the Siren Mecha. "I've experienced time in a weird way Rainbow Dash. Being in the mirror world messed up trying to figure out how old I actually am, and thus, the whole "she-demon incident" is way more recent in my experience compared with what you all have seen. And no matter how much time goes by, I can't ever forget that image of myself when I stole Twilight's crown." Then she corrected herself. "Not in the sense that it still gives me nightmares or anything like that, but that was the last time I really felt like I was in charge of others. Ever since then, I've had it tricky enough to direct my Mirror World friends or to take charge of a sports team. But even then, I always had Korra or Princess Twilight to back me up. I don't know if I'd ever feel comfortable enough to be a leader the same way again." Then she paused as they reached the doors. "Do you really think I'd be a good leader beyond people I know?"

Rainbow Dash gave a chuckle. "Sunset Shimmer, we've known each other for over 3 years now, and I still can't believe how eggheaded you can sound sometimes." Sunset blinked in confusion at this, but Rainbow wasn't done. "It's not about whether you'd be good at something. It's about execution. Sometimes to understand if you can do something is to just do it. I'm sure you know the story of how I did my second sonic rainboom right?" Sunset nodded. "I was terrified going into that competition, but when the moment came, I put everything into just doing my best to help my friends, and that was enough to show that I didn't need to think about doing it. I just had to move my wings and make it possible!" Rainbow then lightly smiled. "And by knowing your limits, I'm sure you'd make a great leader however it may happen."

Sunset gave a half smile at that. "Well, I don't exactly want to find out for a while. Now, let's get Equestria on our side."

Having finally arrived at the throne room, the two ponies took a breath, then hoofed inside. Much to their surprise though, they found all of the royal family waiting for them.

Leilani gave a smile. "Hello Officer Dash. Duchess Shimmer. So, how can I help you both today?"

Giving a bow, Rainbow spoke up. "You Highnesses, your majest..ow!" She then turned to look at Sunset giving her a stink eye for elbowing her.

"Dash! They know us! Don't get too mushy!" Sunset then stepped forward. "We come bearing a proposal for the kingdom of Equestria on behalf of the Princesses of Friendship."

Luna smiled at this. "Speak, and let the word of our fellow princesses be known."

Rainbow finally recovered herself. "Korra wants to get all the old villains we have together so they can work to be free again!"

Celestia perked up at this. "Hmm. An interesting idea. But why should we be concerned with this?"

"Because some of those villains are in your custody right now Celestia." answered Rainbow. "We not only want the authority to do this work in these lands, but Korra's also interested in taking over for the punishment of Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze."

All the alicorns sat up just a little straighter at that, giving each other a brief glance. Finally, Luna spoke up. "Princess Korra asks a lot Officer. She already took them for 'vacation' only a week ago. And now she just wants to take over their punishment?"

Rainbow gave a slight wince at this, but she knew her duty. "Yes. With your approval of course. We don't know how long they'll need in order to work off their many crimes, but Korra wants to start them on the path in a more constructive manner to both you and all our allies."

Leilani spoke up at this. "All our allies?"

Sunset knew that this meant they had another angle to go for, so she stepped in. "Yes Leilani. The old Team Avatar Harmony is all over the world, asking for permission to work on this project. To give them as many different ways to work off their debts to the world. Which is also a part of why we had to scatter to talk with everyone. You see, we're interested in having..."

* * *

"All the nations agree on how much time the prisoners need to be released?"

Flash Sentry gave a sollem nod. "It's the only way we can possibly have everyone see how their release will be under genuine terms. Acceptable to everyone."

President Raiko and Master Tenzin looked at the proposal paper in front of them. Then gave each other a look. They'd agreed to this meeting with Prince Flash and Lady Fluttershy in part because Tenzin had wanted to talk with the Lady about more time in the Earth Zone. But now the two of them were speaking about moving around number 1 criminals.

"It's..not exactly something I would do," admitted Tenzin.

"Neither would I," agreed Raiko. "My duty is to protect Republic City. And to just let some of our greatest enemies wander free without consequence.."

Fluttershy finally found her voice. "Please! Have a little faith Master!" She took a slow breath at seeing everyone look at her, before placing her hands together. "I believe this will work, because Equestria has proven it before. With Discord!" Both the men gave a slight cringe at the name, but surprisingly, he never popped up. "It was hard at first, and none of my friends would dare forget what he did to us when he first escaped. But Princess Celestia believed in me!" Then Fluttershy found her steady voice. "And with a little kindness and friendship, Discord's now someone on OUR side. He may still not be easy, but he'd never harm Equestria or any other land again. If I can do it, I believe they can change too!"

Both men were shocked. Then both gave a small smile. And finally, Tenzin spoke up. "I must say, Korra is getting good at this diplomacy thing if she was wise enough to send you to talk to us." Tenzin then gave a nod. "The Airbenders are all about giving second chances through service. I agree to this plan. The Air Nation will allow the terms of this service team."

Raiko then spoke. "It's...still not something I'll be giving missions to right away. At least until I can see that there's more basis to make it work, but for now, I'll be willing to come to the table to discuss sentence lengths."

Fluttershy gave a smile. "Thank you."

Tenzin then raised a finger. "But, with all these different people with pasts together…"

* * *

"How are you going to keep the peace between them?"

Asami gave a light chuckle. She and Applejack were down at the South Pole again, visiting Tonraq and Sema. And while business was still important, they also had more fun things to discuss, what with Asami being pregnant with her second child.

"I can always have Bolin send them to their rooms. Or just see if they can be friendly with each other. After all, despite the...issues you had with Unlaq, that doesn't mean they can't be more like Bolin and Mako."

Tonraq smiled. "I suppose we can always hope. And I assume little Hiro's doing well?"

"I certainly hope so. He's staying with Pema for now. And hopefully, we won't find out Meelo used him as a human shield for his latest prank."

Tonraq gave a slight chuckle at that. "Now, what brings my daughter in law so far south?"

Applejack stepped up. "We're hopin' you might join the rest o' the world in lettin' our old enemies grow."

"Grow?"

Asami felt herself shifting into pitch mode. "We're interested in creating a service squad of former enemies who can find different ways to work off all the bad things they did in life."

Tonraq raised an eyebrow. "A team of...villains?"

"Not villins'. People an' Ponies who wanna second chance. Ya know, like Sunset Shimmer."

Tonraq frowned at this. "And why are you asking me about this? All the threats to the Southern Water Tribe are taken care of."

"We want this to be worldwide effort. Something that everyone can see how much they changed. And that includes you."

Sema then spoke up. "But if you're bringing in everyone, then that means…"

Tonraq quickly picked up on her line of thought. "No. No, you're not thinking of having HIM on the team, are you?"

Asami closed her eyes. "Trust me, I feel the same way." Applejack gave her a questioning look, but Asami chose to ignore it. "I'm also not too happy to give several of these people second chances." Then she opened her eyes with a serious expression. "But, I would've given anything to see my father be free and healed from everything that happened to him. To know that he was a grandparent twice over, and have a chance to put his genius to work again. And I swore that after holding onto my anger for so long towards him and so many other people in my past, that I'd never put myself through that pain again." She then looked Tonraq in the eyes. "I chose to move on with Kuvira last month at Camp Everfree, because I know that she is truly sorry for all she'd done, and she's done the most harm to me personally."

Tonraq sighed. "Perhaps, but you really expect me to just let it all go with that...airbender?"

Applejack then stepped in. "You don't hafta forgive him right away Chief. But give him a chance to prove to you that he's not the man who hurt your daughter."

Tonraq gave a sigh. "Strictly speaking, on a national scale, the Southern Water Tribe would be happy to invest in people who aren't personally connected to our nation, but I have to say that putting so many people together would be dangerous."

Applejack gave a grin. "That's why we're plannin' on havin' a warden o' sorts to be with them all. Someone who they'll trust, and be strong enough to keep em in line in emergencies. Korra just hasn't announced who yet."

Tonraq raised an eyebrow at that. "Okay, but what about other nations, do you really think that places with more direct history would be okay with this?"

"Trust us dad. With the right people talking with the right nations, I'm sure their answers will all be.."

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

Mako sighed heavily. Rarity looked like she was going to drown someone. And both of them gave an exasperated look at the former Prince Wu sitting across from them, reading through their written proposal.

"As the current head of government for the Earth Principalities, I cannot in good faith allow Kuvira to leave our hands. She's done too much harm to be allowed to go free again."

Rarity gave Wu a piercing gaze. "Are you saying that in the name of your former kingdom, or from your own selfish pride?" Wu just looked away at that.

Mako then pushed a bit harder. "Wu, you know me. And you know that I wouldn't come here without a good reason. And you know how much good Korra and the Airbenders have done these last 2 years helping to fix things up. Isn't that enough to get you onboard."

Wu frowned slightly. "Well…" then he scratched his head. "It is true that I'd like to be able to leave this post sooner rather than later. After all, auntie Hou Ting isn't getting much younger, and I would like to step in to help with the knick knacks before her retirement." Then he composed himself. "But it's not like the rest of the populace is going to take this well! The scars are still too fresh!"

Rarity then spoke up. "Scars fade. And despite her many war crimes, you have to admit that Kuvira was an excellent organizer. Besides, don't just think of this group as individuals. Think of them as some friends to help things out." Rarity then pulled out a map riddled with crosses. "I mean, the reorganization process hasn't exactly gone smoothly with trying to sort out how all the states are going to work in the future. Maybe this team can help with stabilizing in places the airbenders haven't reached yet. Or maybe one of them can help with redesigning what the government will look like. After all, she's not the only person we're considering."

Wu gave a shrug. "Well, I'll put it to a talk with some of my councilors. But I do want 1 condition." Both his guests shrunk back, afraid he'd ask something dangerous like asking to sing at one of their next weddings. But instead, Wu drew 3 characters on a piece of paper. Mako gave a light gasp seeing them, while Rarity just looked at Wu, not familiar with the writing. "300 years. Make that the minimum for those sirens and Kuvira, and I'll proceed with negotiating with the others."

Rarity lightly bit her lip, and Mako awkwardly looked away, but both realized the way it'd been declared meant they wouldn't be able to work around it. Finally, Mako answered, "As you wish. We will pass your message along, but take it up with the others. Korra's planning a secret summit in 2 weeks to hash out the national interests in length of service by these people."

Wu seemed to perk up at that. "And I assume everyone will be there? Even…"

* * *

"Firelord Izumi will be with you momentarily."

Korra had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but she kept herself steady. Out of all the leaders in the world, this was one who she knew the least about. Fire Lord Izumi had only briefly met Korra during the crisis with Kuvira, and seemed a bit more reserved compared with the other leaders like Raiko. But she was Zuko's daughter, so Korra could only hope she would have the same spirit of nobility that he had.

She then turned to look at Pinkie Pie, who was still in her pony form, and somehow bouncing up and down despite the situation. Looking excited yet bored at the same time. Korra gave a smile. "Calm down Pinkie. You can do your pinkie thing soon enough, so no need to get too worked up."

Pinkie merely gave a cat like grin. "But we've never had a chance to talk with Izumi before! And I'm ready to take my pinkie parties into this nation! I can't believe I've missed it these last 5 years."

"Is that why you wanted to come with me?"

Pinkie gave one of her signature smiles. "In a way. After all, only Rarity, Asami and Mako got to go last time. Oh, and this also counts as some free scouting for the Air Nomads. See if the Fire Nation needs extra hands as well. Also, I get to try some Fire Nation Cookies! Always wanted one of those. And throw a Fire Nation Anniversary Party while I'm here! I heard they're going to be celebrating really soon!"

Korra gave a light sigh. "Pinkie, why don't you let me do the talking today?"

Pinkie gave a small gasp. "Why avatar! Don't tell me you don't trust me!"

Korra winced at that. "No no, I trust you. It's just, the fire nation still has some very formal elements. And your spontaneity can be a bit much sometimes. Remember that time with the Yaks?"

Pinkie gave a giggle. "You're just worried about me upstaging you!"

Korra opened her mouth to make a joke, but at that moment, the doors opened. Korra quickly shuffled into the room, which was a hallway with fires burning warmly at the sides. Lord Izumi was sitting on a throne at the end of the hallway. Making her way forward quickly, Korra gave a quick bow of respect. She was about to turn around and tell Pinkie to do the same, but found to her surprise that Pinkie was already doing so. And she'd become human in the time they took to enter.

Izumi wore a patient expression that was still highly guarded. And before Korra could get out a word, she began speaking. "Avatar, Lady Pie. I know why you've come."

Korra did her very best to try not to sound like the girl she was before, but it wasn't easy because she was totally blindsided by this. "You do?"

Izumi gave a wire thin smile. "Through the Fire Nation may no longer deal in war, it doesn't mean we don't still gather intelligence from across the nations." Then she rose, and beckoned them to follow her. "And I've heard the rumors of the Elements of Harmony traveling the world for some greater purpose than mere service."

Making their way along, Korra and Pinkie soon found themselves looking at an enormous map that took up an entire table. And right next to it, another map much smaller, but with what looked like Equestria on it. Pinkie soon was on the other side of the large table, looking it over.

"Oooohhh, this looks like your whole world. Kinda like how the Friendship Map would work normally."

Izumi shot Korra a questioning look, but Korra shrugged. "It's a...magical destiny thing my lord. Anyways, I'm here to ask for the fire nation's permission to operate within your borders for a special project. Which, I'm sure you heard at least vague information about since you've already heard about everything going on with the other nations."

Izumi looked Korra over, then turned to the map, a slight frown on her face. "I must admit, I'm both flattered and suspicious that you chose to come here over every other nation in the alliance Avatar Korra. You and I haven't even faced a national crisis for the Avatar to come sort out yet. So why come here?"

Pinkie immediately jumped in here. "For Cookies! I've heard all about the new firebrand cookies being made here, and I insisted on having Korra come along for it!"

"Pinkie!" Korra then gave another respectful bow. "My apologies. I chose your nation precisely because our team hasn't done work with you yet Lord Izumi. What's the point in sending say...Princess Twilight if she's not friends with you yet? This is an important matter for our world, and and therefore you got a visit from the avatar."

Izumi again, looked Korra over, then looked back at the map, deep in thought. "I suppose the first place to start when discussing this is a matter of time. When do you expect to come through with whatever project you have in mind?"

"That's...actually up to you." That got Izumi's attention, and she immediately looked up from the map. "I'm trying to form a team to act in my name to help people and ponies across all of this." Korra gestured to both maps. "But it's not like we're ever going to know everything that goes on everywhere, so we're going to put the team at the service of the nations. A group to help out with national emergencies, or just needing extra hands to help around."

Izumi seemed intrigued. "And who is on this..team?"

"Some old friends of mine. I mean, we'll have Varrick, Zhu Li, Kuvira…."

"What?"

"I said we'd have Kuvira helping around."

Izumi's frown seemed to deepen. "Avatar, I don't know if you're memories are foggy at all, but do you remember how much trouble that woman gave Republic City and the Earth Kingdom by just being around?" Korra wanted to respond, but Izumi's hand hit the wooden table. "We trusted her! Believed in her! And what did she do? Usurp the rightful king, and nearly start a war with a weapon just as devastating as what my grandfather would have done!" Korra held the gaze, refusing to give up.

"I know. I felt the same." Korra then took a deep breath. "But I know the real Kuvira. And I know that she's had 2 years to reflect on her actions. And I trust that she'd be respectful and deferential to those she'd be handed over to serve."

"It's still too soon. Nobody among the nobles would trust her to set foot on our soil!"

"They will learn to believe in her!"

Izumi still looked skeptical, but then Pinkie jumped in front of her face. "Hey! Why the long face? What do you care anyway? Kuvira never went after the Fire Nation at all."

Korra looked positively horrified at this seeming disrespect, and Izumi for her part was also caught off guard. "Lady Pie, after my father's reign, the Fire Nation is all about helping the other nations to maintain peace and protect our world. And Kuvira was doing truly terrible things to the Earth provinces."

Then Pinkie gave a sly grin. "Ah. Yes, your dad. Who was it again? It's sometimes so hard to remember these names that don't sound tasty...zombie?...Zero...Zeusy…?"

Korra called out in horror, "Zuko!"

Pinkie then did a surprise airbender somersault over the table, before landing gently on the other side, pointing a finger at both of them. "EXACTLY! And when Zuko was just a boy, he fought to reclaim his honor, only to realize that the true honor to get was in becoming friends with the original team avatar." Then she swung her right hand to Izumi alongside her left one. "And don't you want to continue your father's legacy? Be a believer in redeeming others as your father redeemed the fire nation to the world?"

Izumi, still not quite there, replied, "Yes, but…"

"So won't you be the Fire Lord who gave the Redeemers a chance to redeem themselves in the true tradition of the fire nation? Regardless of whether they ever set foot in your country or not?"

" _Redeemers?"_ wondered Korra. Then she looked at Izumi, who was starting to shake, before to the shock of Korra, she burst out laughing. Steadying herself on the larger table, she began to regain herself, looking at Pinkie and Korra, but with a genuine smile on her face.

"Korra, your Element of Laughter truly lives up to her name." Izumi then snapped her fingers, as a long scroll was brought over along with a pen. She then looked at the two of them, and began writing. "I, Firelord Izumi, hereby grant Avatar Korra's group free travel along the Fire Nation at the earliest convenience should the need arise."

Korra gave a grateful bow. "Thank you so much."

Izumi curled up the scroll. "You're welcome. One Firelord to another Avatar, it would be my honor to serve your causes again." Then she looked at Pinkie again. "And thank you for pointing out the truth Lady Pie. Showing me that I have a rich tradition to draw upon rather than just a bad past to respond to."

Pinkie gave a small hop over to the Firelord. "No problemo!" Then she paused for a moment. "You know, there is one thing I never got around to learning about your family though. Who is your mother anyways?"

"Pinkie!" Korra groaned. "We talked about this. It's…."

* * *

"...not relevant right now, but it is fine to see you again my former turtledove."

Bolin cringed internally. _How did I get stuck going to the North Pole with Spike and Twilight?_

For their part, Eska and Desna had not changed all that much. But they did seem substantially more upright. More in control compared to how bored they'd been all those years ago. And both of them were giving lazy eyes at the pony, dragon and man before them.

Eska continued. "I forgot to ask: why did Korra not ask to dance with her cousins during the wedding?"

Bolin could feel just a sliver of ice coming from Eska's words there, but also….pain? He tried to play it off at first, but he suspected where this was going. "Well, there were just so many guest to entertain, and then there was dealing with Prince Wu making a mess of things, and on top of all that making sure none of the prisoners tried to escape during the wedding…"

"No excuses!" Desna shouted. Both of the twins bent their heads down slightly afterwards. Desna then muttered, "It's not like we care at all. Because we don't!"

Bolin finally decided to go for it. "On behalf of the family, I'm sorry you felt left out." Twilight was looking uneasily at Bolin as he moved forward, but let him continue. "After all, I'm your step cousin now, and it was wrong of us to forget to include you in so much of our fun."

At that, Eska looked up. Her eyes softened, and she cleared her throat. "Anyways, you want the Northern Water Tribe to pledge their support to our cousin's….friendship team?"

Twilight then stepped up. "That's correct your Eminences. I know it doesn't sound like a great idea, but…"

"Some conditions."

Twilight felt her train of thought crash hard at Eska's words, but she caught herself before tipping over. "Yes?"

"First, I want this….team to come help us soon. We've picked up on some rumors of the Red Lotus scrounging around in the tundra, and want to be sure to root it out before we lose our home."

Twilight nodded. "I'll put it on the list."

"Second, I want to have all the family visit for a week." Bolin almost cringed at this, but then contained himself.

"We've been...neglectful of our promises we made all those years ago," admitted Desna. "We promised to mend the barrier, then just slunk away to hide." Then he looked down. "We would like to….see the family in less official times if possible."

Bolin nodded. "As soon as Asami comes to term, we'll try and set up a time."

"And finally," Eska concluded, "WE wish to volunteer for some time on this team when possible."

That got everyone's attention. Spike, who was writing in the back, had his quill suddenly snap.

"YOU want to be on the team?" Twilight almost felt her eyes coming out of her skull. "But...you're chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe! You can't just leave here for no reason. You have responsibilities to your people to keep them safe as head of government and leader of the military!"

Eska rolled her eyes. "And this is peace time. Why would we need to worry about war when there's so much peace all around?"

"We will never know if something worse might come along. It's just too much to risk."

Desna then spoke up. "Perhaps...we can split the time. After all, there's two of us, so maybe we can take turns serving alongside the fellow foes." Eska shot Desna a glare, causing him to shrink back. "Or, maybe not."

Bolin stroked his chin, pondering how best to handle this. Then an idea came up. "Maybe...we can have you two as royal guests traveling on state visits. After all, as leaders of the north, we could shuttle you to different locations as part of our service to the nations, and if we 'happen' to be called for a mission along the way, you two can sneak out and help then."

Eska and Desna looked at each other, and then nodded. "There is...one other thing that will ensure our freedom of time." Both of them raised their hands, and in walked a demure looking woman, with a serene look on her face. "The Queen mother Malina can watch over the tribe in our absence."

Malina looked over the guests, then turned to her children, raising an eyebrow. "You wanted to marry him Eska? No wonder it didn't work out."

"Man, it's like looking at a bigger distorted mirror" Spike whispered to Bolin. "Combined with how Unalaq acted, no wonder those two wound up so creepy."

The two leaders rose from their ice thrones. "Now, if there's nothing else to discuss, we have one final question for you."

"Anything" both Bolin and Twilight chimed.

"We want to know…."

* * *

"Are you sure you want her to be team warden?"

"Yes. The people on the ship will have many varied problems they'll need to work out. The least of which is how to be a good team. But I fully believe that Sunset Shimmer will be able to keep their respect. After all, she's as smart as you, and just as tough."

Twilight gave a slight smile. "I suppose so." Then she looked up at Korra. "She is someone I can trust to do what's right. But how do you know she'll be okay taking on this kind of responsibility?"

Korra gave a light smile. "I don't. But I'm going to ask her once I return from the fire nation. And if she says yes, will you give your blessing, Senior Princess of Friendship?"

Twilight rubbed her hooves, pondering over everything they'd planned and discussed. Then she looked over to a wall, and saw a picture of her friends before she got her wings. All smiling and enjoying a picnic.

"Alright. If Sunset Shimmer agrees to help, then I will also give my blessing."

* * *

6 days later...

"I won't do it!"

Spike slapped his hand against his face. "Of course."


	10. Preparation: The Spark

**Preparation: The Spark**

Sunset was crossing her arms, a very stern look on her face. But her "opponent" wasn't backing down any more than she was.

"I don't want anything to do with being a leader. I'm not ready for something like that again."

Korra gave a light smile. "What do you mean you're not ready? You did a pretty good job being in charge of those other versions of our friends pretty well."

"Yeah. For SMALL things. Going to the mall and making a school poster isn't the same as taking care of criminals and making things better for them!"

"It's no different." Korra took a step towards Sunset. "It's about directing and caring for others you have responsibilities for. It's just in a different context is all."

Sunset groaned. "I can't trust them! I can't…" and suddenly her voice broke slightly. "I can't trust myself." And suddenly, a bright flash went up, and Sunset Shimmer was a pony again.

Spike and Korra just gave each other a small look, as Korra knelt down before the amber pony. "And why don't you trust yourself to do this?"

Sunset looked up. "It's so big. Everything seemed so simple when I'm just out to help everypony as a servant instead of a leader. I'd jump headfirst into a problem alongside my friends! But you're asking me to lead and protect people just like me. To make sure they don't fall apart or backslip no matter what! And this group could be large enough that I couldn't handle it all myself. I can't do it!"

Korra began to reach out to Sunset, but she took a step back. "Sunset...you know that's not true. You KNOW you're capable enough to handle it." Korra then gave a slight deadpan look. "And you know we'd never send you alone, so why so hostile right away?"

"Because if I do take this, then it will change how I meet with my friends forever." Sunset looked to the side. "No more lunch meetings, no more bending practices, no more summer vacations in the mirror world. This could go any way to any place trying to lighten their loads. I…" And suddenly her eyes seemed to crease. "You can't make me."

Korra sighed. "You're right. I can't. That's why I came to your apartment to ask. Because I truly believe you're the best pony for the job."

Sunset merely opened her door with magic. "Thank you for the visit Korra. But I think I've given you enough time. I have an engagement with Starlight in an hour and I want to freshen up."

Korra looked at Sunset with...well, Sunset couldn't quite read it. Was it hope? Compassion? Love? But as Korra turned to leave, she gave her one more look while gesturing to Spike to come with her. And when the door closed behind Korra, Sunset gave a small gasp in horror and shock.

Because in those final looks, she saw the same look Celestia had given her when kicking her out of Canterlot Castle: disappointment.

* * *

Spike and Korra were surprisingly quiet for the first few minutes as Korra flapped her wings carrying Spike as they left Sunset's apartment complex. Finally Spike looked up at Korra.

"So, that could've gone better."

Korra looked down at Spike. "Honestly, I'm surprised too. I figured that after all this time, and all the help she gave Vira, stuff like this wouldn't weigh on Sunset. That she'd be all for helping out former villains like her."

Spike gave a wistful sigh. "Well, at the same time, she's right. We haven't given her a leadership role since we last saw her. You were always there to bail her out and give advice whenever we went to the mirror world, and she was just there to help with things like Kuvira's mecha or Camp Everfree. She didn't need to worry about being responsible for more than one person or pony."

Korra looked off towards her castle. "What am I going to tell Twilight?"

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Obviously you're going to tell her the truth. And then you're going to tell her who your second pick for warden is going to be. She'll give a nod of, 'Oh Korra. You really are my best friend. You even had a backup plan in case Sunset Shimmer didn't want to do this.' And the service group will be off the ground again."

Korra paused a moment, before turning mid flight and rocketing towards downtown Republic City.

"Wait, what are you scheming now Avatar?"

"We're going to pay Asami a quick visit. And then I want to be ready!"

"For what?"

Korra smiled. "For Sunset to come over to me and say that she changed her mind. And you still need to be there to hand over the paperwork."

Spike gritted his teeth slightly, the wind flowing over his scales. "You know, if this is what flying is going to be like when I get older, I might prefer to be a land dragon for most of my life." Then he looked up at Korra. "But how do you know she's going to change her mind?"

Korra gave a light chuckle. "Because she's having lunch with a friend. And friends listen to your complaints, give advice, and get you to rethink your assumptions about what you were capable of."

Spike raised an eyebrow again. "You ladies can really be confident in the Magic of Friendship to excess sometimes, you know that Korra?"

* * *

Starlight was tapping her foot at their usual booth. Sunset was late. It was so unlike Sunset to be late, especially since she could get off of work much sooner.

Then she heard the bell ring, and in walked a very flustered looking Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunset? What are…"

"Sorry I'm late. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"But…"

"I SAID…."

"Sunset!"

Sunset caught herself. "Sorry. Can we...get food first? Food always calms my nerves."

The waiter walked over to the two of them. "Good afternoon ladies. May I assume you'd like your usuals today?"

Sunset looked him over. "Could I have...some Sake today with my honey oats? I feel like I need it."

As the waiter walked off, Starlight looked at Sunset like she'd just told her she was pregnant. "Sunset? You NEVER get alcohol when you're with me normally." She gave Sunset a serious look. "What is going on?"

Sunset raised a hand. "Food first, then I'll explain."

* * *

While they ate, Starlight kept looking at Sunset with cautious eyes. Sunset for her part, didn't want to say anything, but eventually, having downed at least 2 glasses of sake, finally looked up at her friend.

"I suppose you want to know why I'm late today."

Starlight was still surprised, but decided to take a slightly different route. "Actually, I was wondering if maybe I could try casting that spell you learned before camp Everfree. I...decided that if you could learn it, so can I."

Sunset raised an eyebrow. "Don't count on it Starry Eyes. You think just because you're intelligence is similar to Twilight and I that you can automatically take on an ancient spell from the days of old equestria?"

Starlight gave a light chuckle. "Well, let me show you." She then reached out with her hands, and clasped Sunset's hands together. Her horn glowed, and all of a sudden, there was a magic surge in the restaurant. For 4 terrifying seconds, patrons looked to their sides, seeing energies of lilac and scarlet flaring about, both women having glowing eyes, shocked emotions on both their faces, their magical energies beginning to flow from their horns to cover them with pure magic. But inside their minds, something even more incredible was happening.

* * *

Starlight was suddenly in a starry plane, walking on what seemed like clouds. She quickly looked around in a panic, then uttered one sentence: "Well, buck. This definitely wasn't what I intended to happen."

Slowly she walked forward, looking for any sign of what was going on. She noticed that some of the stars around her seemed...oddly familiar. Like she knew their names, but couldn't put it on her mind right away. Suddenly, something fell from the sky. Starlight jumped back, and found herself staring at…. "ANOTHER ALICORN?"

The alicorn in question was a male with dark hair, a white coat, and a surprised look on his face as well. He looked down at the Unicorn in question, and asked, "I'm sorry, but have we ever met?"

Starlight just slowly shook her head.

"I thought so. You are NOT one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. What are you doing here?"

Starlight was still flabbergasted, but responded in her own quick way. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Who are you?"

* * *

Sunset was in a starry location, but walking on what looked like fire. She looked down, jumped up in fright, but then seeing she wasn't being hurt by the flames, looked around at the odd landscape. "Where am I? I'm pretty sure this isn't what Starlight wanted to show me."

"Yes. I have to wonder what you're doing here young pony."

Sunset looked up, and gasped. There, floating in front of her, was a certain great spirit. Pure white, but in a glowing Kimono, with a firm, but confused look on her face.

"You are not one of the Avatar's past incarnations. Ponies were never even possible for me to reach. What with them being in another dimension and all. So how are you here?"

Sunset just asked, "Where is here?"

* * *

The Alicorn male gave Starlight a small smile. "My name is White. Prince White. I am a spirit guardian of the elements of harmony."

Starlight gave him a scrutinizing look. "Guardian of the elements? But where are we that you need to guard the elements? Where is Sunset Shimmer? And how did I get here?"

"Honestly, I'm as confused as you are. And as for where you are…" Prince White gave a wave of his hands, and suddenly there were images of Twilight Sparkle and her friends all around her. "We are in the middle of the magic of friendship."

"What?"

"Yes, this is where Princess Twilight got her wings actually."

"WHAT?"

"So again I ask you pony...who are you, and how did you get here?"

Starlight looked up and said fearfully, "Mmmy name is Starlight Glimmer. And...I'm not entirely sure how I got here."

"Think. Think back to the last thing you did before this moment."

Starlight scrunched here eyes, trying to think hard. "The only thing I know was that I was going to show my friend Sunset Shimmer a special fusion spell I created that would imitate her ability to read emotions." She then cringed. "Clearly, it has not gone as planned. Something in the casting seems to have transported me here rather than let me read Sunset's thoughts."

Prince White gave a compassionate smile. "Maybe we can figure this out together. What did you use to try and mimic the spell Sunset had learned?"

Starlight tapped her hoof lightly. "I tried to use the principle of emotional understanding as the main point of connection between myself and Sunset, so I decided to use my emotional magic strength as the fuel for my connection, while trying to…." And Starlight gave a gasp. "Trying to recall some of the basic source I used to follow the elements of harmony to their source! I must've accidentally tapped the heart of friendship magic in my casting, and it flung my consciousness into here."

White looked genuinely impressed. "That is...quite the feat young lady. Normally this kind of magic is the exclusive power of the bearers, but you must be very close to Sunset Shimmer that your desire to understand her caused you to come here. Now, since you have arrived, it's finally time to….."

"Hold it!"

* * *

The woman in white quirked an eyebrow. "You are currently residing in the spiritual plane, pony. This is where I maintain a connection to the physical plane so that Korra and her past lives can remain indirectly connected."

The wheels in Sunset's head began to turn. "But that would mean...Raava?"

Raava gave a small nod. "Yes. That's me."

Sunset looked her up and down. "I have to say, for a spirit who wanted nothing to do with humans in the past, you look very beautiful as one resembling a human now."

Raava gave a faint blue blush on her cheeks. "That's very kind of you. Now, what's your name and how are you here pony? Have you come to try and permanently break my connection to Korra?"

Sunset took a step back, not wanting any trouble. "My name is Sunset Shimmer Maam. All I know right now is that my friend Starlight Glimmer was trying to use an emotion reading spell on me, and suddenly I ended up here. And I would never try to break Korra's past apart."

Raava closed her eyes to think. "Most peculiar. Something like this would be quite impossible. Yet here you are. Whatever Starlight's done, she must have flung you into the spiritual plane rather than grounding you in your own mind. Which means all we can do now is wait and see what happens."

Sunset groaned. "Just what I need. First Korra comes asking me to do even more than I already did, and now all this!"

"What did Korra come to do?"

"She wants me to become a leader of some criminals in order to redeem them!"

Raava gave a gentle smile. "A great honor. Whatever is the issue with this?"

"I can't be a leader! I'm not qualified! I barely managed to keep my human friends from breaking each other apart, and that was just high school. No matter what I might've thought of myself before, I've been magically shown to be untrustworthy to be a leader! Who does Korra think she is asking me to do this?"

"She is the Avatar."

Sunset found herself stopping short hearing that.

"It's true that not every Avatar will follow the exact same code of conduct, but as long as they carry my light, and especially since we intimately know Princess Korra, I think it's easy enough to say that she saw something in you that means she would trust you to carry the light of harmony with them."

Sunset looked down. "But...how could it be me? I don't deserve it. Not anymore."

* * *

"I don't want to be an alicorn!"

White raised an eyebrow at that. "Why not? You clearly have the power and knowledge of friendship to take on the spiritual energies we carry within us. You've managed to link into the…" Prince White then paused, looking over Starlight's form. "Wait…"

Starlight looked down at herself again, and then realized she was only partially there. Fading in and out of existence. "I...I'm only touching the power of the elements. I'm not rooted in them like the bearers are. I think I'm going to lose our connection momentarily."

White then looked at Starlight with a serious gaze. "Starlight Glimmer, listen to me very carefully. The moment you exit from this plain, things are going to accelerate very rapidly as your spell hits you with extra strength. I can't promise you that there won't be some extra unexpected side effects from this magic, but I promise you that whatever you're about to feel, it's going to hurt you more than it will hurt Sunset."

Starlight struggled to keep her mind there in the plain, hoping to keep her words flowing. "Wait. Prince White. Sunset's keeping a secret from me. How do I ask her gently about it? I barely have experience being a leader, and I don't want to accidentally push her away."

To that, White merely gave a smile. "Use your empathy Starlight, and you'll figure out a solution."

And with that, Starlight was whisked away from the plain of friendship.

* * *

Raava looked Sunset over. "I believe that Korra once mentioned you during a brief talk we had last year."

Sunset looked up. "Yes?"

Raava looked out toward the sky, which was pulsating in reds and blacks. "She told me all about the little pony who was afraid of being a monster, but because she was taught and loved well, she rose from the ashes like a mighty phoenix to become something more beautiful than anyone would've imagined. About a smart young woman who decided to study firebending and business, and became a trusted adviser for Asami. About a quick study who worked hard and learned both fire and lightning bending before 2 years were up. About a compassionate mare who spoke forgiveness to a lost soul at camp, and in doing so, pulled her close to understand that everyone deserves a second chance."

Sunset blinked. "Well…"

Raava knelt down and look Sunset Shimmer in the eyes. "And she told me about the secret you're still carrying inside you."

Sunset drew back. "That...was meant to stay secret."

Raava smiled. "Sunset, you are the Duchess of Forgiveness. You weren't born to be a great leader of many. But by Queen Leilani's generosity, Celestia's mercy, and the Princess Avatar's discernment, you are made to lead these being into a new life." She then placed a hand of Sunset's head. "So also says the spirit of…" A bright light suddenly erupted from the point of contact between them, and Sunset drew back, beginning to fade.

"What did you do?!"

Raava...looked very confused. "I..I don't know. But know this Sunset Shimmer. When you leave here, you shall know the destiny that lies before you. You cannot change what others have seen, and you can only run from it for so long. You must choose to meet it! And you must tell your friend what you have seen here. I don't know what it's going to cause for a pony to touch my energies!"

Sunset's head was the last thing to go. "I will. Thank you Raava. I won't forget this!"

* * *

A small explosion rocked the diner.

As the smoke cleared though, seeing broken glasses, shattered plates, and frightened people, everyone turned towards the source. Starlight and Sunset still had their hands together, but as they lowered down, Sunset heaved over forward, while Starlight's eyes remained glowing for just a few seconds longer. Then finally, finally, they both stopped glowing.

A waiter slowly crept up to the two anthros. "What in Aang's name just happened here?!"

Sunset groggily raised her head, began to notice the state of everything around her, and weakly said, "Send the bill to Sato Industries."

Starlight meanwhile looked to the room and sheepishly called, "My bad. New spell. Wrong place to test it."

* * *

2 hours, several apologies, and a week's worth of paperwork later…..

Starlight looked at Sunset with love and sympathy. "Sunset, I think the spell worked."

Sunset looked rather sheepish herself. "Well, things didn't exactly go as planned for me either."

Starlight sniffed. "I know it's been hard all your life Sunny. And this was pushed to you unexpectedly. But nobody ever has to do anything. If you don't want to become some kind of service leader, you don't have to. I'd do it."

Sunset looked down. Then looked back up. And Starlight could see fires and rainbows in her eyes. "No. I should have known better than to try and run away from my problems. I'm going to do this. And I'm going to succeed for ever person or pony that we take on. We're all going to put our pasts behind us, and save the world in small bits!"

Starlight hadn't seen Sunset this firey since the battle at Camp Everfree, and even then, there was a certain depth to the eyes that Starlight couldn't tell was determination...or doubt pushed down once more. But, she put that aside, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "And I promise to be with you as long as I can Sunny."

The two hugged. And a new purpose was born for these friends.

* * *

"Korra? I've changed my mind."

Korra looked up from her tea, then looked over to her other guests. "Told ya."

Spike waved a hand. "Aaahhh, you don't have to rub it in Korra!"

Asami for her part though, looked down, silently frowning about what Korra had told her about the evolution of her service squad.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long everyone. I had writer's block for a bit, partially because I wasn't sure HOW Starlight would convince Sunset to change her mind beyond what Korra already said. And then out of the blue, that bit in the middle hit me.**

 **Admittedly, this is a...bit of a stretch, but face it. Twilight was the most special Unicorn of her generation, but both Sunset and Starlight have touched magics that are almost as special and unique as Twilight got. What we have here is where some mare tries to use one type of magic for another purpose, and the results are...unique.**

 **I plan on expanding the results of that magical surge later on in the story. But for now, expect another chapter VERY soon.**


End file.
